My family
by Kikina
Summary: Naruto brought Sasuke back home then made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Naruto encounters Sasuke again five years later after attending a meeting as Hokage in the village he has journeyed to. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven was now called 'mom'.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto brought Sasuke back home then made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Naruto encounters Sasuke again five years later after attending a meeting as Hokage in the village he has journeyed to. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven was now called 'mom'.

**A/N:** Ok so this is a story I was working on and…let's just see where it can go is all I'll say. Let it be known that this is M-preg (male pregnancy for those who don't know… 'cause I didn't when I first saw that lol)

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"Hokage-sama," one of the anbu called "I highly recommend that you stop ditching your escorts while we're in a different village." Naruto grinned at his anbu. Even though he became Hokage he still couldn't help being mischievous. "Sorry guys." He gave his usual grin and his anbu just nodded. "I just want to explore this town some more" he said and continued walking. He was twenty-one now and he had become Hokage about two years ago. He went through a lot of training when he was sixteen. As his duty called for, he had meetings in other countries sometimes and this happened to be one of those times. This place wasn't that far away from the village so he decided to stay one more day and then leave tomorrow. He enjoys being Hokage but sometimes he really hated some of the politics. He was glad that his anbu followed him in the shadows so he could have some privacy. He couldn't forget when he first had anbu guards who didn't go more than five feet away from him. They had driven him crazy.

"Darn it!" Naruto couldn't help turning toward the small voice that he heard to see a little boy who was probably no older than five struggling with some bags. "Hey there" Naruto said. The little boy jumped, turned and looked at Naruto. "You seem to be having some trouble. Do you need some help?" The child just stared. Naruto couldn't help but think of Sasuke so he ended up smiling. When the boy saw that his glare lessened a bit. "Not supposed to talk to strangers" he said, tightening his hold on his bags. "And you're a very smart boy for knowing that. Your mother must be very proud." The little boy smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Hokage of the hidden leaf village. I'm here on business and I am currently kind of lost." He held out his hand to the boy, "now you know me a little, so what's your name?" The little boy looked at the hand and glared at it for a moment, appearing to be in deep thought. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the child would do, but after a minute he hesitantly shook his hand and said "Kai" in a quiet but polite voice. "Nice to meet you, Kai. Now since you seem to be having some trouble, can I help you with your bags?" He looked the older man up and down. "You won't steal them?" he asked. "No, I won't" Naruto said with a smile. "Are you stalking me?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not" he replied. Kai held out a bag to Naruto, "are you a pervert?" That caught Naruto off guard and made him blush a little. "What? I would never touch a child!" At that Kai laughed and gave Naruto the bags. "Ok you can carry these." Kai was only holding a small bag now. "How come I'm carrying two and you're carrying the lightest?" he asked, smiling. "You asked to help, didn't you? Now come on, mama might get worried."

He started walking and Naruto followed. Kai kept glancing back at Naruto to make sure he was still following. "Are you suspicious of me, Kai?" The boy nodded without hesitation. "Then aren't you afraid?" Kai quickly shook his head. "Why not?" Naruto asked curiously. "You don't seem bad," he started "and my mama would kick your butt if you hurt me" he stated smiling.

"How far is your house?" Naruto asked. They had only been walking for a few minutes and because Kai was a child they were going a slow pace. He was sure that he didn't live that far away to go out by himself. He realized they lived somewhere in the forest when they turned into the path.

He began to get a little curious about the child's family. "How many people are in your family, Kai?" The child glanced back at him and asked "how many people are in _your_ family?" "Uh, I don't have a family" Naruto replied. Kai glanced at him again. "Are you married?" Naruto blinked at the boy's question. "No, I'm not married." Kai continued his interrogation, "Do you have a lover?" Naruto blushed a little at that. "No, I don't have a lover." Naruto wondered how this turned into questions about himself. Kai stopped and turned to him, "my mom's very beautiful." He then pointed at Naruto, saying "don't be a pervert" and then began walking again. Naruto followed, laughing but couldn't help but picture Kai's mother and wondered how much he looked like her. Kai was a cute kid with light brown hair and grey eyes. "You were thinking something perverted, weren't you!?" Kai said, breaking Naruto from his thoughts. "What? No!" Naruto couldn't help but be a little embarrassed.

After a few minutes they came into a clearing where Naruto saw a small house. "Mama!" Kai yelled. He started to run and Naruto followed, walking behind. Kai neared the steps as the door opened and Naruto froze on the spot when Kai hugged his mother; he knew Kai's mother. "Mom" Kai said with a big smile. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked up from hugging Kai and locked eyes with the blond and Naruto couldn't help but feel hurt. There were no emotions in those eyes towards him. Sasuke turned back to Kai, "and where have you been?" he asked sweetly. Naruto couldn't believe he felt jealous. Sasuke was showing and giving Kai the affection that he knew he wouldn't receive. He knew it was his own fault.

"I went shopping. You said you wanted chocolate and strawberries and I wanted chocolate too. But the bags were heavy." Kai turned to Naruto who hesitantly walked closer. "But Naruto-san helped me. He said he was a Hokage". Naruto noticed the flicker that appeared in Sasuke's eyes. "I told him I couldn't talk to strangers, mommy so he introduced himself. He seemed nice, so…are you mad?" Sasuke just ruffled Kai's hair and smiled "I'm not mad, Kai. It's ok". Sasuke moved toward Naruto and it made him hold his breath. But he only took the bags he was carrying. "Thank you for helping my son, Hokage-sama." After hearing that Naruto felt as though something within him broke. "Can I talk with you, Sasuke?" He made sure to use his formal voice, like when he gave orders. Sasuke looked as though he had expected it. "You know him mommy?" Sasuke smiled, "Yes baby, now why don't you get Rain and Mika to help put this away." Kai nodded, taking the bags and making sure to give Naruto a goodbye before he left which made Naruto smile.

"He's a really cute kid" Naruto said, but Sasuke didn't say anything. All he did was glance behind him. Naruto knew that Sasuke had already sensed his two anbu guards; he was always that good. "So you have a family, huh? That's nice…how many kids?" Sasuke still said nothing. "You know Kai gave me a mini-glare and it made me think of you and-" "If you would get to the point Hokage-sama" Sasuke said, cutting him off. He should have known he wouldn't have gotten much out of him.

"Right then. Uchiha Sasuke it seems to me that you have completed your five year mission earlier than expected since you had time to have a family and all." He hoped that last part didn't come out as angry as he felt. "At completion of your mission you should have returned to your village. Would you care to explain the situation you're in?" He didn't receive an answer. "Right then. I am leaving this village tomorrow and by that time you should be ready to leave with me. Is that understood?" Still, without looking at him, Sauke replied "Understood".

Even though Sasuke was behaving as he would to any superior, it didn't sit well with him. "I will want your full report" Naruto continued. He didn't want to end the conversation. "Your kids can stay with your wife and-" "I'm the only guardian, Hokage-sama." He was glad Sasuke interrupted him this time and made sure not to show how relieved he was to hear that. "Then they will accompany us. I will arrive here early tomorrow…at 10 am." He didn't know what else to say but he still tried. He opened his mouth to talk again when they heard a crash. "Kai!" It was a girl's voice. "Idiot, don't touch- mom Kai's hurt!" He looked back to Sasuke. "Until then, Hokage-sama." With that he turned and went into his home and Naruto just stood there, rooted to that spot.

"Five years" Naruto whispered to himself, and a moment later his escorts appeared at his side. "Hokage-sama has Uchiha-" he stopped when he saw the raised hand. "No, Uchiha has not betrayed us or anything like that. It's more like he took a vacation and didn't inform us about it." He couldn't help but chuckle. "Do you want one of us to stay watch on this place, Hokage-sama?" Naruto glanced back at the anbu "No, let's just go rest up". With another long look Naruto finally turned away and headed back to the village.

"I'm sorry, mommy" Kai said as Sasuke finished putting the bandage on his finger. "There's nothing to be sorry about, and you should know better than to pick up broken glass." When he finished he smiled "and before you start, that man was a very dear friend of mommy's. So for the final time, I'm not mad, it was just a surprise to see him. Now we'll be leaving tomorrow and you'll get to see mommy's home town. Are you excited?" The children nodded and ran about to their own business. Sasuke stood and wobbled, grabbing the counter for support as his eyes blurred. He took a minute to try and focus. When he felt he could move he turned to see the children looking at him, worried. He gave a small smile as he took a seat and called forth his oldest. He needed to be prepared.

~~*o*~~

Naruto was excited and nervous. He was excited because Sasuke would be home again, and since Naruto was the one in charge of handing out missions he could keep track of Sasuke. He was nervous because he knew that there was some bad blood between them. He had arrived on time and wasn't sure if he should knock or not. When he finally decided to, the door opened and he looked down to see Kai. He was about to say hi when the door was closed on him. He just stood there for a few minutes and eventually Kai opened the door again to say "we're coming now". Kai came out and closed the door behind him as he adjusted his carrying bag. Then he walked a few feet away from the house and Naruto followed. They were waiting in silence. Naruto tried to make conversation but Kai didn't seem like he wanted to talk at the moment.

After a minute a little girl came out of the house. She had dark brown hair and teal eyes. She looked at him and said "good morning Hokage-sama". He smiled and said good morning as well. "Kai, are you sure that bag isn't too heavy?" Kai shook his head no. She nodded then stood next to Kai. They were all carrying their own bags. The next to come out the house was a little girl who looked a little older than Kai. She had bright red hair and beautiful jade eyes. "Morn-in kage" she smiled and he smiled at her too. The last to come out the house was Sasuke who was carrying a baby. He couldn't get a good look at the child since the blanket he was wrapped in covered him well.

"Well before we get on our way, introductions would be nice." The children stared at him then turned to their mother. He gave a nod and they turned back to Naruto. "My name is Kai and I'm gonna be five soon." Nice to meet you again" Naruto said. He gave a small bow. "My name is Rain and I will be 8 soon. The pleasure is mine hokage-sama." Naruto gave her a smile. "My name Mika and I'm gonna be three." She gave him a big smile and he gave her one in return then he looked at the child in Sasuke's arms. "That's Natsu, he was born yesterday" Kai filled in. Naruto knew some of these children weren't Sasuke's own.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. You guys can call me Naruto, ok?" The children nodded and they all started to walk. Naruto noticed that the kids kept looking back at Sasuke with a worried expression and he wasn't sure why. He didn't think that Sasuke was planning anything. About two hours into the walk Sasuke called out to Rain. She immediately stopped and ran to his side. Sasuke gave her Natsu and brushed her hair. "You're in charge" he said to her. They started walking again and the children looked more worried than before as they glanced back more frequently at their mother. Naruto was becoming anxious.

Another hour into the walk Naruto only became more agitated. He glanced down at Kai to see he was biting his lip. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kai looked up at Naruto then glanced back at Sasuke and looked forward again. "Nothing" he said. Naruto had matured over the years so he just decided to drop the matter. That didn't mean that he wasn't having a tantrum in his mind. He glanced back at Sasuke to see that he had stopped. Sasuke coughed and from where he was he could smell it – 'blood'. He was next to him in an instant and caught him before he collapsed. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. But he was already unconscious so he picked him up and held him in both arms. He had grown taller than the raven by a good three inches. He glanced at the children, "Grab on to me." They did and in an instant they disappeared.

When the children opened their eyes they were in a hospital. "Where is Tsunade!?" Naruto walked and the children immediately followed. Tsunade approached him a moment later. She looked at Sasuke and brought him into a room. The nurses tried to get the children out. Tsunade quickly examined the raven. When her hand wondered over his stomach, she paused. She held it there for a moment before looking at the children who were being ushered outside. She went to work on the raven-man while Naruto stood and watched.

"Well baa-chan, what's wrong?" Tsunade still had her eyes on Sasuke. "There are a lot of problems going on in his body. The fact that he was still even able to move was just sheer will power…" She drifted off as she continued to examine the raven and draw some blood samples. "Teme always had will power" he chuckled. "Yes he does, because he should be dead." Naruto's laughter stopped abruptly. "What, what do you mean?" He looked toward the raven. "From what I see there have been some major alterations to his body. A lot of his organs have shifted and have undergone change. Someone like you who has the nine tails could survive all this change. The fact that Sasuke is alive is just a miracle". Naruto stepped closer "but he was fine, he was fine when I saw him yesterday." She glanced at him. "From what you know about Sasuke, do you think he would show pain in front of others? From what I can tell he's been dealing with this pain for a couple years probably". Naruto could only stare at the pale man who was lying in front of him. "Well now he has the best doctor around" Tsunade paused. "I can't heal him Naruto", she locked eyes with him. "What?" He couldn't believe what she had just said.

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" It came out angry and it was the only emotion that he had a grip on right now. "I mean it's not like a cut or a burn. I can't heal him. His body itself has been physically altered and there isn't much I can do since his body is in fact still being altered. It would take time that he doesn't have and I would need to be careful with how his body is changing because I could end up worsening his situation. It's changing now as we speak…there isn't much I can do". Tsunade watched the panic swirl in his blue eyes. "I'm going to continue to do what I can and observe him." Naruto just nodded. "By the way brat, who are those kids?" He glanced over at her "there Sasuke's kids." Tsunade's eyes widened a little and she quickly looked back at the raven.

A nurse brought the kids back into the room and they sat down quietly looking at Sasuke. "He's sleeping for now" Tsunade said walking closer. The kids tensed and glared at her. She paused then laughed "they really are the bastard's kids." Their glares faltered. "Big-chested lady with a snappy attitude who drinks" Kai said. "I don't snap!" she snapped. "How do you know that?" Naruto asked. "Mommy said that if he faints a big-chested lady will help him so we shouldn't worry" Rain said. "So you knew he wasn't feeling well, that's why you were so worried" he glanced at Sasuke. "Do you know what's wrong with him?" The kids looked at each other then back at Naruto. "He's sick" Mika said. "I know he's sick, kids. Do you know what caused it?" They exchanged looks then nodded. "Can you tell us?" The children only stared.

It had been a few minutes since Naruto asked the children his question, and they only continued to stare at him. "Well let's take things slowly. How are you guys feeling?" They didn't say anything. He moved closer and the children tensed. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He stooped down to the children's seated level. "Sasuke has always been very stubborn and strong, so I believe he will pull out of this." The children stared and Mika started kicking her feet. "So, are you guys alright? Do you feel ok?" he asked again. "Fine" Mika said while the other two nodded. Naruto looked at the baby who was wrapped in the blanket. He reached to touch the baby. "Don't touch Natsu" Rain said, making the baby stir. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure he was ok" he quickly replied. Rain held Natsu closer. "I'm not going to hurt any of you" he said. "We know" Kai responded. "Mama said everything will be ok".

An hour later Sasuke woke up and was greeted with a smile from his kids and Naruto. With effort he sat up. "Sasuke," he turned to Tsunade "that's your child, isn't it?" He only stared. Naruto looked between Tsunade and Sasuke. "I consider them all my children but yes, Natsu is mine". Naruto glanced at the baby. 'So Sasuke did have a child'. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the child looked like. Did Natsu look like Sasuke; did he look like his mother? Where did Sasuke get his other children? He had so many questions that he wanted to ask. "If you wish to speak with me I would rather we talk privately, Tsunade." She sighed "Alright. Naruto would you mind taking the children out?" He did mind actually. Sasuke called to Rain and she immediately stood and went to Sasuke's side. Sasuke took the baby and brushed her hair. "I'm proud of you for taking care of everyone." She blushed and gave a smile. "Now I want you guys to step outside with the Hokage, alright?" They all nodded. Mika ran to open the door while Rain and Kai pulled Naruto out.

It had been about thirty minutes since Naruto had been waiting outside with the kids. He wanted to know what was going on. Kyuubi had been acting up since it smelled Sasuke's scent. The baby had also been an interest. The kids were also keeping him very interested. He had stumbled into a very serious conversation with the two year old that he might be losing. "Pork!" Mika shook her head. "Tem-u-ra!" she yelled. "Seafood" Rain joined in. "Crab" Kai said. "I'm telling you, pork ramen is the best!" He was just trying to make conversation when he brought up ramen. It turns out that the kids liked ramen and currently they were debating which was best.

"I mean those are good choices but take it from me, pork is the best." The kids laughed and Mika climbed into Naruto's lap. "I like kage" she smiled. "I like you guys too" he smiled back at her. "But the best ramen is miso because that's mommy's favorite" Kai stated. "What! No way. I'll agree that miso is good but pork is good for you" he emphasized by waving his hands about, making the children laugh again. He couldn't help thinking how he wished he had a family like this.

"Why won't you guys call me by my name?" he ended up asking the children. "Because mama calls you Hokage-sama, so shouldn't we?" Rain asked. "Well your mama is formal because I'm his boss so he should call me Hokage-sama when he's working, but he does call me Naruto. He's just a little serious, you know?" He watched the kids think as they thought about what he said. Rain was the first to nod her head. "Ok Naruto-sama." seeing his sister's approval, Kai nodded too. "Ok Naruto-sama" he said. Naruto looked down at Mika who looked between her older siblings then looked up at Naruto and smiled "K Na'to-sam" and she made his smile grow.

"Na'to-sam," Naruto looked down at Mika "Mama's…ok…right?" He could easily see the worry in her eyes and he wasn't sure what he should tell her. "I've known your mama since he was very small and if I know one thing for sure it's that he is a survivor. I believe he's going to be ok." Mika nodded. "Promise?" he turned to Rain and answered "I promise" and smiled. The kids seemed less stressed now and they started to talk more. Naruto hoped that he could live up to that promise.

It was forty-five minutes later until they were finally allowed back into the room. Mika was in Naruto's arms. Sasuke looked as his kids moved from Naruto to him. Mika struggled until she was let down. "Are you feeling better mom?" Rain asked. "Yes sweetie. Now listen, we will be living here for a while, ok?" The children nodded. "Now Tsunade-sama is going to take you for a checkup, it'll just be right next door. I want you on your best behavior, alright?" The kids nodded again and followed Tsunade out of the room.

"There were questions you wanted me to answer, right Hokage-sama" Sasuke said as more of a statement. "Yes" he replied. "After this talk I would like something from you as well." Naruto only nodded. "When did you finish your mission?" Naruto asked. "After six months" he answered. Naruto couldn't help that he was surprised. Sasuke had finished a five year mission in under a year at barely sixteen years old. "Infiltrating was simple then I put certain people under hypnosis with my sharingan and they sent me information whenever I needed it. I didn't really need to do much after that." Naruto couldn't help but think how great a ninja he really was. "Then explain what occurred after?" he leaned back against the wall as Sasuke went into more detail about his missions and how he wandered about for a while. He also talked about his kids but not in great detail.

"You aren't marked as a rouge or anything like that since you were fulfilling Tsunade's orders, but if you wouldn't mind telling me in detail everything that happened…" he trailed off at the silence. "You wanted to ask me something, Sasuke?" He nodded. "I'm going to register my family and I would like you to sign a document stating that no one can touch my children, try to take them away, or anything of the sort. Even you, Hokage-sama." Naruto tilted his head to the side "is someone coming after them?" he asked. "I'm protecting them from this village". Naruto tried to hide his pain from that statement. "No one will take your children from you Sasuke. I'll make sure of that." He took a step toward him. "Tonight" he started "I want that done and signed tonight". Naruto paused, nodded and left to go get it started. Once he was gone Sasuke's stopped his front of indifference and held his stomach in pain as he began to sweat.

Naruto kept true to his word and brought the papers to Sasuke that same night. No one could touch Sasuke's children; they were his after all. After that he went back to finish some work in his office. Around midnight he started feeling tense. Kyuubi was acting up again. The next thing he knew he was using his transportation jutsu and was in Sasuke's room to see Tsunade and some nurses giving Sasuke air. "What happened?" Tsunade glanced at Naruto. "We're losing him." At that Naruto felt his breath stop too and then he became angry. "What do you mean!?" His eyes began to bleed red and an aura started to seep from him and fill the room. Tsunade watched as it started to slowly envelop Sasuke. "I think you can save him" she said. That made him calm down a little. "How?" he asked and moved closer. "I think the Kyuubi can heal him, or more like it is trying to heal him." Naruto shook his head. "You know that besides me the Kyuubi's chakra will only hurts others, its poisonous." He looked her in the eyes. "His body won't last much longer and I'm sure the Kyuubi won't kill him. Besides, it's his only hope".

Naruto was surprised to say the least. Tsunade had made the nurses leave, then made him stand next to Sasuke. Then he held out his hands over Sasuke's stomach and it seemed that the Kyuubi agreed in saving Sasuke, as the red chakra moved from him and seeped into Sasuke's body. Sasuke's face morphed into pain but he kept his mouth shut. Two hours went by like this and Naruto felt horrible for making him endure such pain. A few minutes later the chakra stopped and he took a breath. Tsunade came over and examined Sasuke. The raven was covered in sweat.

"I can't believe it…" she drifted off and he couldn't help but worry. "His body is still altered but it looks like you healed what needed to be healed. The internal bleeding has stopped. Some of the bones that were degraded are healed. Some organs that weren't functioning are working again and…I think he'll be fine now." Naruto smiled. He was able to save Sasuke even though he wasn't sure why or how. He glanced down to see his eyes crack open and a weak "thank you" was whispered before he fell asleep again.

~~*o*~~

The next day Naruto came by to check on Sasuke. He had some questions that the counsel wanted Sasuke to answer and that he himself wanted answers to. "How did you get your kids?" he began, leaning against the wall. Sasuke's kids were in the room next door at the moment but Natsu was in his arms. "After I finished my mission I basically just wandered. I was staying in a town for a few days when I came across Rain. She was an orphan that I gave some food when everyone else just kept walking by. She began to follow me everywhere and when I tried to leave she continued to follow me. I guess she grew on me because eventually I took her in. She called me her mother because I was so pretty. Later I came across Kai. He only had his grandparents who gave us a place to rest on a rainy night. They were already bed ridden and on the verge of death. Their home was secluded, far away from other people. They asked me to take care of him and he became part of the group as well. The last was Mika whose mother was running away from Rouge Ninjas who attacked her, when she stumbled across our path. I took care of the bunch when they approached but she was already badly wounded and she went into labor right then and there. She was able to deliver her but died shortly after".

Tsunade walked in "and Natsu…who is his mother?" Sasuke looked down at the baby in his arms. "I am" he answered. "I know they call you their mother Sasuke but who gave birth to that child?" Naruto waited, watching him and after a moment Sasuke spoke. "I'm saying I did". "What?" Naruto asked bewildered. "I gave birth to him" he replied. "That's impossible," Naruto started "you're a man and men can't give birth." "Well I did, courtesy of Orochimaru's experiments". Naruto looked over at Tsunade. "Everything seems to be fine now. The Kyuubi's chakra seems to have healed up everything it needed to. She glanced at Naruto. "Is he serious, baa-chan?" Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I realized it when I first examined him. The alterations have made him able to carry children". Naruto stood, still stunned. Sasuke could have children. Sasuke had a child. For Sasuke to get pregnant he would have had to been with a man. Naruto felt anger, jealousy, and regret coil in his stomach.

"It took a while for the alterations to make your body acceptable, right? Even though it almost killed you it's quite amazing that it worked" Tsunade commented. "You must have been in severe pain the whole time." Sasuke nodded in response and Naruto's hands clenched. "You are still able to get pregnant by the way. I have also come up with some ideas on how to make it less painful on your body and safer for your life if you do get pregnant again" she explained. Naruto couldn't help that his clench lightened. Yes, he was happy for Sasuke. He could restore his clan, his life wouldn't be in danger and he wouldn't be in pain, but still…still. "How long was your pregnancy?" she asked. "Almost five years." Naruto froze. Sasuke had been in pain for almost five years. He had been pregnant for five years. The father was from five years ago. But five years ago..five years ago.

"Who's the father?" Naruto asked silently, but to him it sounded so loud. Sasuke looked up at him with cold eyes but he didn't look away. But Sasuke did when he said "it's yours." Naruto's eyes widened. "M-mine?" he mumbled, shocked. He was a father. He had a child with Sasuke. They had a child. Naruto took a step closer and Sasuke tensed. "Let's get something straight, Hokage-sama, you might be the father of this child but_ I_ am his parent". Sasuke's voice was cold and Naruto understood. This wasn't their child, it was Sasuke's. He shouldn't expect anything because he didn't deserve anything. The fact that he was told was probably gift enough. He could feel the hate Sasuke had toward him and it made his heart hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter up and I feel pretty good about it. Yup our Naru is a daddy and I know 5 years, right? How does that work? You can find out in the second chapter so you should come back and take a read lol. My second chapter story I feel so proud ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Naruto had brought Sasuke back home. Then he made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Five years later after finishing up a meeting on a trip to a village as Hokage Naruto encounters Sasuke again. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven is now called mom.

**A/N:** Alright second chapter. So things are a little tense between the pair. Will you find out why in this chapter? You'll know if you read it lol. Hm well this chapter will focus on Sasuke and his family settling in I guess. And we get to see more of mommy Sasuke! Also I do not know the councils names and didn't really care to look them up. Maybe I will later on or whatever. Don't be to mad at me if I can't explain his pregnancy to well, I try ok. And thank you to the few people who reviewed.

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other. Hm there might be what people consider bashing on some characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. "You can see him" he quickly looked up "I owe you for saving me, so I'll give you something". He couldn't help but smile a little "I can see him?" he whispered and Sasuke nodded "I wouldn't deny my son his father if he wants to know you". Naruto hesitantly moved closer to Sasuke's side. Once he was there Sasuke moved the blanket away from the baby and Naruto couldn't stop the sob that finally escaped. Their son was beautiful.

His skin wasn't as pale as Sasuke's and looked like it was brushed with Naruto's tan complexion. His hair was a dirty blond and the sob had startled the baby, where he wiggled and cracked his eyes some and Naruto was able to see that his eyes were a beautiful blue color a little darker than his. His son looked so much like him, like them both. "C-can I touch him?" he asked hopefully and Sasuke slowly nodded again. Naruto hesitantly brushed his fingers against Natsu's cheek, and then touched the small hand. Natsu wiggled again but gave a little smile as well and Naruto's eyes watered "he's beautiful Sasuke".

"So you're a daddy Naruto-sama?" Rain asked and Naruto smiled answering yes. "That's nice" she smiled sadly and Naruto understood. They wanted a daddy to, to complete their family. He couldn't say it now but he agreed with that. "Wahh!" they turned to see Natsu crying. Then Sasuke opened his shirt and moved the baby closer to his chest. Naruto couldn't help but stare and give a little smile. "So you can breast feed" Tsunade said with a chuckle entering the room. "There's a lot of nutriments in there huh, it's very interesting but it must be killing your pride" she grinned "hag" Naruto and the kids said in unison then looked at each other in surprise before giggles were heard. "Brats" was all she said before she started to ask Sasuke questions.

"Rain how long was mommy's stomach big" Naruto asked her "a couple months" she answered. From what Naruto could understand even though Sasuke had been pregnant for so long he only started to develop normally a couple months ago. "From what I understand it looks as though in the first three years your body enclosed the fetus in a ball of chakra to keep it safe as it started to alter your insides, because of this the fetus did not develop any growth. That process took a very long time and your hormones are still off the chart. It changed a lot of your dna. We can see that because you have acquired many traits as a woman. Your breast feeding is a good evidence of that. The fourth year looked to be about adapting your body to the growth of the child as it started to develop. Exactly how was the child born?" Tsunade asked "C-section. I can assure you that part of me has not changed." She nodded "after that he seemed to develop quite nicely. Your pregnancy would have been a lot shorter and less painful but you were missing something important for that." At that Sasuke was intrigued "what was it?" He didn't like the look on her face "you needed the balancing chakra and nutriments from your partner". He raised an eyebrow "nutriments?" she couldn't help but laugh "his sperm" and Naruto choked. "That's one of the reasons it took so long and it was so painful, you weren't enough to help the baby develop correctly. Keep this in mind if you plan to have another baby". Naruto couldn't help feeling responsible since it was mostly his fault.

"Alright you can be discharged today" Tsunade stated "where we live mommy?" Kai asked not knowing this new place. "I lived here before so we will be going to my old home" he nodded "is Naruto-sama coming too?" he turned to Naruto "you'll walk with us?" then back to Sasuke "can he mommy?". Naruto just watched Sasuke "he's the hokage, I'm sure he's busy" Kai turned to him "are you?" he gave a pleading look "I do have work to get done…" he looked at Sasuke who was giving an I could care less look "but if I finish early I'll come walk with you" at that Kai smiled and tried to climb on the bed. Once he got up he looked at Natsu "he's always sleeping" Sasuke chuckled "he's only two days old, he won't be doing much for a while Kai" Naruto couldn't help the warmth he felt from watching Sasuke and the children. It was selfish, he knew he didn't deserve it but he wanted them as a family and he planned to get them. He planned to get his Sasuke back.

~~*o*~~

"This is a surprise" the lazy brunette said "you're working quite diligently hokage-sama" Naruto didn't look up from the paper. "Sasuke gets released today, the kids want me to walk with them" he stamped another paper for approval "its spread across the village that Sasuke is back and that he brought a family back with him" at that Naruto paused a moment. "The council wants a meeting tomorrow with Uchiha and his family. They also put Anbu to watch Sasuke" Naruto grit his teeth "how dare they try to go behind m back. Sasuke was on a mission he didn't desert us" Shikamaru sighed "Naruto you know why they are so persistent about Sasuke, but I'll have your back no matter what" he took a breath and smiled "thanks Shika".

It was late when Naruto finally finished his work and he was glad that Sasuke and the kids were still there. "Na'to-sam!" Mika yelled hugging Naruto's leg. "Hey guys I was able to make it" he noticed Kai jumping on the bed and Rain trying to get him to stop. "Kai" he stopped immediately and sat "sorry mommy" he tried to climb down and Sasuke helped him. "It's ok why don't we get going now" he picked up the sleeping Natsu and walked passed Naruto. The kids, then Naruto followed. It was dark outside and only a handful of people were out. Kai and Mika were holding Naruto's hand. "Then mom said eat your veggies but there nasty" he was listening to Kai talk and Mika would nod that she agreed. He looked to see Rain telling Sasuke something.

After a few minute Naruto had Kai and Mika in his arms resting on his shoulders. They were both tired and fell asleep instantly. Naruto noticed Rain rubbing her eyes looking tired as well. If he could use his hands he would make a clone for her to get a piggy back from. After a while they finally arrived at an apartment complex. The Uchiha complex was destroyed some time ago. He had tried to protest it but he was only sixteen at the time and there was only so much he could really do. He knew they did it to teach Sasuke a lesson more than anything else. He knew that had hurt Sasuke a lot more than he had let on.

Reaching a door Sasuke let them all in. He led Rain to the couch where she lied down. She tried telling him she wasn't tired but a few strokes of her hair and she was fast asleep. He put Natsu down as well and motioned for Naruto to sit with the kids. Going into his room he changed the sheets. The bags they had carried were already brought there by the anbu. Before he could get to work Natsu started crying. Picking up the blond bundle he tried to rock him back to sleep. Since that didn't work he raised his shirt so Natsu could eat. Naruto couldn't help that he wanted to look as he watched Sasuke breast feed.

After a few minutes of feeding Sasuke put Natsu on his shoulder and gently pated his back until he burped, then gently laid him down again. He took out a few clothes then changed Rain from what she was wearing and into her sleeping clothes. When he finished he picked her up and brought her into the bedroom. Naruto couldn't help smiling, Sasuke looked like such a good mother. Coming out he watched as Sasuke came towards him and took Kai from his arms, repeating the changing process. When he tried to get Mika she held on tighter to Naruto who gave a grin. Finally getting her to let go he went to change her and put her to bed with her siblings. It was then that Natsu started crying again. Naruto wasn't sure what to do but he went over to him and tried to calm his child. "It's ok Natsu your mommy will be right back" but he only continued to cry. He looked at the door but Sasuke still hadn't come out. He gently picked Natsu up and tried to rock him but he only cried more.

Naruto couldn't help that he started to feel like a bad father. "It's ok Natsu, daddy's here" but the child only cried harder and he couldn't help but ask "do you hate me to?" as he cried on. "He's upset" he turned to see Sasuke and realized that he must have heard him "I'm sorry I picked him up without your permission". Sasuke took a diaper from the bag and took Natsu from Naruto. "He's upset because he wants to be changed" when he finished changing his son he turned back to Naruto. Moving towards him he pushed him back to the chair. He made him hold Natsu and fixed his arms to where they should be "you were also holding him wrong" then turned and went into his room.

Naruto looked to see that his son was much calmer. He gave him a kiss on the head and smiled into his silky hair. Sasuke came out with blankets and a futon and placed them on the floor. "Also hokage-sama I wouldn't push my dislike to you onto my children" he heard from Sasuke's clenched teeth "besides they seem to instantly like you already". He turned to watch Sasuke "I know you wouldn't do that and…I was hoping that we could work things out and-" he paused as he noticed Sasuke stiffen. "I know you hate me Sasuke. I know I hurt you but I think we can work this out…I want to and I think you do to" he watched as Sasuke looked through his empty cabinets and fridge. He turned to Naruto and took Natsu from him. He lied him down on the futon and turned back to the blond man. He hadn't said anything to the statement. "Thank you for your help hokage-sama" Naruto looked at the clenched fist "tomorrow the council wants to talk with you. I'll be right there with you Sasuke. I won't abandon you this time" the raven man didn't look at him. "Goodnight" with that he left and Sasuke finally fell to the floor not realizing he had been so shaken by the few words "dam him".

~~*o*~~

He had been at this stupid council meeting for at least an hour now. The council was upset that they weren't able to strike fear into him, he wasn't sure why they thought they could though, because in fact it was happening the other way around. "Uchiha Sasuke, do you take full charge of those children" one asked "yes, I'm sorry that you aren't able to realize that even after I told you that they were my children. Maybe you should stop trying to stop the inevitable and retire before everyone just stops being nice and kick you out" the council was livid and one of the men lashed out. "Unable to control you temper I see, my four year old is more mature than you" he scoffed. Naruto, Tsunade and even Shikamaru were trying to keep a straight face and hold back there laughter. Of course and Uchiha had the balls to be doing what he was doing.

They had tried accusing him of treason and being a traitor but Sasuke had quickly shut them down about that and they were getting beyond aggravated. "As we've heard you can bear children. In fact the father of one is the hokage himself. We'd like to see-"

"No"

"What do you mean-"

"No" Sasuke cut him off again. "I don't have to show you anything. Tell me why you have the privilege or gall to even ask. Do you ask every woman how their child birth goes? No and you can't force me to either. If you want to see children you should have had them yourself" he grinned "it's obviously too late now". The councils face grew red and Tsunade accidently let a chuckle escape that she immediately covered as a cough at the glares sent her way.

"You should be honored we let you back" one honored. "I should be honored?" he raised a brow "you should be honored I could stand you for so long. Don't think it isn't clear how ecstatic you are to have an Uchiha back. You all know what I could do if I really tried. It's only for the few people in the village that I stayed as long as I did. You elder council have no power and I would like to see you try something against me yourselves, instead of sitting on your lazy asses and sending much younger shinobi. We all know that there is only one person here who could stand evenly with me". He glanced at Naruto "since your hokage has no bad intentions against me and since all of the village and shinobi are on his side and not yours I think you know where you stand. I will not hurt him, the only one standing behind you are the ones next to you. So if you want to challenge me I'm standing right here".

Naruto, Tsunade and Shikamaru stood awestruck at all Sasuke had just said as the council boiled in silent fury because everyone knew it all to be true. In the short time here Sasuke had figured out that no one would betray Naruto for the council and the council knew Naruto wouldn't betray Sasuke. If it came down to it they knew everyone would turn against them. They knew how little power they really held anymore. They knew for a fact that Sasuke wasn't cocky, the power that young man possessed was something to fear, they couldn't take him even if they all tried together. They respected how dangerous he was, the child was bloodthirsty and they could see it.

"Are you threatening your superiors?" one asked "of course not" that made the council grin "it was clearly a statement" and there grins fell as they glanced at Naruto hoping he would say something. They couldn't trial Sasuke for treason since he had acquired hidden information that wasn't even whispered about for the village. In the two days he had been here he had notified them about two spies in there rank. The intelligence he had required was priceless and he would have been rewarded. But the council just played it off saying this would be efficient to excuse his unintentional absence. "The information that you have provided us is extremely useful. There is at least some acceptance in letting you come back after your…vacation on duty" Sasuke froze and everyone noticed "it was never my choice to come back" he grit his teeth "the only good thing about it, was that I was healed" and Naruto looked down unable to look at Sasuke.

"Bored" Kai sighed as they were waiting in the hall "mom should be done soon" Rain said shifting Natsu in her arms. Kai was sitting on her left and Mika on her right, an anbu was standing near them. "Well hello" they looked up to see a pink haired woman, they didn't reply to her. "Sakura" she turned to see Naruto walk up and she smiled at him. "Hello hokage-sama I'm back from my mission" she smiled sweetly as he came closer but frowned when he walked right passed her and went to the kids. "Na'to-sam, done?" Mika asked. "Almost, your mom asked me to check on you" he smiled and Sakura looked between them.

"Whose kids are these?" she asked as he took a seat with them "there Sasuke's" and she glared "he's back? There is no way these are really his kids. Did he bring them as an alibi or something? I hope he gets a good punishment for-" "Sakura" he cut her off. She stared at him and saw the warning "is mom in trouble?" Rain asked "no he's fine I promised" he gave a smile to calm the children. "Naruto" Sakura started "go away!" Mika yelled "be respectful child" she stated and the children glared. "Well they got something from him didn't they" she grinned "ugly" she paused at hearing Mika. "Blockhead" Kai stated "gorilla man" Rain finished. "Why you little-"but she was interrupted "what" they all turned to see Sasuke who the children immediately ran to, to hug. "You should teach your children manners" she spat "they have manners but maybe you should teach yourself some" he answered "besides maybe if you weren't an ugly blockheaded gorilla man my kids wouldn't have mentioned it" he grinned then turned and his kids quickly followed.

~~*o*~~

There was a rapid knock on the door and he answered that the person could enter. It was Sakura who stormed in and up to his desk. "Naruto is it true?"She shrieked "is what true?" he asked calmly "is it true that Sasuke can get pregnant and this is known because he had a child, your child!?" she was frantic. "Where did you hear this?" it was private information "it's all over the village who hasn't heard of it" Naruto grit his teeth, it was clear that the council had let this accidentally get out "is it true?" she asked again bringing him from his thoughts "yes it's true" he stated and Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to attend" with that he left the flabbergasted Sakura to go meet with the council.

Sasuke was pissed. He knew that the council would 'accidentally' let that information slip out. He knew what their game was but that didn't bother him. What was irritating him was how people were looking at his kids. He was also under some stress because there was no food in the house. He couldn't go shopping at the moment and that was why he was currently in his house with his kids wondering what to do. They needed other supplies as well but he didn't feel up to going out again today. Especially since he saw that pink haired bitch, who had the nerve to lash out on his kids. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He opened it to see Kakashi "yo" and he could hear the slight nervousness in his voice. He stepped aside and let him in.

"I'm glad your back Sasuke" Kakashi said leaning back against the wall and Sasuke didn't reply. "I'm sorry that I wasn't much help to you back then, and I wish I could have done something more" he shifted not knowing what else to say "Kakashi…it is ok, thank you". He turned to his former sensei "you helped me keep my sanity". Even with the mask Sasuke was able to see the smile. "Mom!" Mika yelled running into the room. When she saw Kakashi she stopped. "Hi!"she said cheerfully "hello" he replied. She looked at Sasuke then back to Kakashi "I'm Mika" she pointed to herself "Kakashi" he copied her movement and she smiled at him. Then she went over to Sasuke and held up her arm and he picked her up. "Mom ok?" she furrowed her brows "yes mom's ok. Now go tell the others to come and meet Kakashi" she nodded and once placed down she ran back to the other room to get them.

A moment later the others came out and introduced themselves and Kakashi took a good look at Natsu. "He looks like you…like you both" he looked over at the other kids and saw Kai staring at him intently. He looked to be in thought. "What's on your mind chibi?" looking as though he finally came to a conclusion he lifted his finger and pointed at Kakashi "pervert!". It was easy to see the surprised look on Kakashi's face and Sasuke chuckled "is he mommy?" Sasuke gave a nod and Kai smiled. "I tell them to stay away from perverts. Kai likes to point them out" he couldn't help but chuckle "he's pretty good huh?".

~~*o*~~

"I can handle it not problem" Naruto said as Sasuke arched an eyebrow. Naruto had, had free time so he decided to come by Sasuke's. He knew that Sasuke needed to go shopping so he volunteered to watch the kids for a few hours. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I've got this, I can do anything" the raven just Sighed and gave each of his kids a kiss "I won't take too long" then left. Naruto was a little upset that he couldn't get a kiss to but he knew that would be expecting too much too soon. He was taking his time slowly so he could make himself look better in Sasuke's eyes. Showing him how much of a good father he would be and how they would look together when they became a family, besides how hard could it be? About half an hour after Sasuke left everything was still going great. Natsu would wake up and cry pretty often but he was able to calm him down and even gave him a diaper change.

An hour after Sasuke left and Natsu started crying again. He tried hushing him again for a few minutes and that wasn't working this time. So thinking he might be hungry he went and got him a bottle. After that he seemed fine and he was burping him when he heard a crash that made Natsu start to cry again. He went to the kitchen to see a broken plate, an upset Kai and a crying Mika. "What happened?" a crying Mika pointed to the plate "it wasn't on purpose" Kai said reaching to pick up the glass. When he did he quickly pulled his hand back to see he had been cut. Then his eyes started to get teary and Naruto sighed.

"Mom's gon be mad" Kai said teary eyed. Naruto had removed the broken glass and was finishing cleaning Kai up. "No, it was an accident he won't be mad" he put a bandage on his hand "you were just trying to get a snack for your sister, now why don't you go play" he gave a smile and received a nod as the young boy left. 'That wasn't that bad' he had gotten Natsu and Mika to stop crying, cleaned up the mess and cheered up Kai, all in all he felt pretty good.

He walked out the kitchen, Rain was currently asleep and Mika was jumping on the couch, he turned back in time to see her fall off and hit her face to the floor. She let out a loud cry. He was there in an instant trying to hush her. She held her hands on her forehead, so he moved her hands and gave her a kiss saying it would get better. She had started to calm down but started again when Natsu started crying. It was then that Rain ran out the bedroom screaming grabbing his right pant leg and shaking him. "There's a giant bug in their!" he could see the tears in her eyes. Then Kai ran out the room "help it's got me!" and Rain held him tighter. Naruto just looked between the kids repeatedly.

When Sasuke returned, as soon as he locked the door behind him, he was hugged by a shirtless blond and he froze. "Oh Sasuke your back, you won't believe what happened" Naruto let him go and shook him slightly "everything was ok right, then Mika fell off the couch and started crying, then Natsu woke up because of the noise and he started crying and that made Mika cry more. Then Rain woke up because she was attacked by a bug, then Kai ran out because it landed on him and it was a big bug I mean big. It was this giant bat looking thing that was flying around everywhere and everyone was screaming and I mean how did that even get inside without anyone noticing to begin with? Then it landed on Rain and she ran into the bathroom and the kids were just running around everywhere knocking everything over and hiding under the table. Eventually I got it, killed it and threw it out though but then Natsu started crying again, so I picked him up and held him and then I was covered in crap! Then-" he just watched as Naruto rambled.

Sasuke was forcing himself to not laugh at Naruto's expressions and babbling. Getting covered in baby crap had shocked him greatly, at least that explains the shirt. Naruto could always make him laugh without even trying, and he knew that Naruto was trying to make up with him. He didn't know if he could fully forgive Naruto but he knew that revenge was something he didn't want to face again. He wouldn't be trapped by that again because he had too much at stake. He bit the inside of his cheek before slowly and quietly saying "Uzumaki" and the blonde froze, and stared into his eyes.

He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe it. Sasuke had said his name, be it his last name but still his name none the less and that meant so much. He had only been calling him hokage-sama last week. The fact that he was saying his name meant that Sasuke was going to give him a chance to make up for his mistakes. "Yes Sasuke?" he answered quickly. "Why don't you and Kai go take a bath" he smiled at Sasuke and picked up Kai. Rain had picked finished her bath and was getting dressed. Mika ran out in only her underwear and hugged Sasuke's leg. He realized she had decided to take a bath with Rain. He told her to go get dressed and he went to freshen up Natsu and clean up the little mess that had happened around the house. Naruto eventually came out the bathroom with Kai and went into the bedroom to borrow something from Sasuke's wardrobe like he had been told to. After they finished they came back out to sit at the table with everyone else where Sasuke had served them instant ramen. Naruto grinned "I didn't know you liked ramen so much" he glanced at Sasuke who was putting things away. "I couldn't stop eating it when I was pregnant" that short sentence made Naruto smile again. He felt as though there son was making sure that Sasuke wouldn't ignore him.

"This won't do" Naruto heard Sasuke mumbled "How about I take you guys to see the village tomorrow" the children smiled and nodded. "Mind if I come with you guys?" Naruto asked "you seem to have a lot of free time" Sasuke commented raising an eyebrow. "Of course I'll make time for you guys" he smiled and the kids cheered. A few hours later the kids were asleep and Naruto was at the door getting ready to leave "Sasuke" the raven turned from the sink and dried his hands. "Is…is there a chance between us?" and time seemed to freeze around them after that comment. "What would you want with an 'easy fuck'?" he had glanced away for a moment after the comment but had still caught the brief hurt in those dark eyes. "I'm not giving up on us" he opened the door "especially since…that wasn't a no" with that Naruto left. Sasuke didn't want to admit that he was glad that it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N:** Finished the second chapter took some time cuz of school and all of that work. Will hopefully be typing up the third chapter soon and as of the moment I am working on a new story. Will it be written soon? I don't know but I'm making the outline. Either way thanks for reading my chapter and hope you will come back for the next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Naruto had brought Sasuke back home. Then he made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Five years later after finishing up a meeting on a trip to a village as Hokage Naruto encounters Sasuke again. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven is now called mom.

**A/N:** Bam the third chapter is now up. The bitterness between the two will finally be revealed what did Naruto do to in the past huh? Also sorry it took so long to post a new chapter.

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other. Hm there might be what people consider bashing on some characters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"Are you guys tired?" Sasuke asked, and his kids shook their heads no. They had been exploring the village for a few hours now and he was irritated by how the villagers kept staring at them. "Well I feel a little tired" He knew they were tired even if they didn't admit it. "You ok mommy?" Kai asked still holding Rain's hand. Sasuke was holding Natsu in his left arm and Mika was holding his right hand. "Aren't you guys the little talk of the village" they all turned to see Kakashi and Iruka and the children quickly greeted him.

"Hi Ka-shi!"

"Hello Kakashi-san"

"Pervert!"

Iruka gave Kakashi a look because of what Kai said and Sasuke only grinned. "So he's going to call me that huh?" he glanced at Sasuke "eventually he will put your name with it" he couldn't help but chuckle. "How are you doing Sasuke-kun" Iruka asked nervously "I'm…we're fine, thank you for asking" that made Iruka smile "do you mind if we accompany you?" he asked still looking hesitant. "Not at all" Sasuke answered "hello my name is Iruka Umino" the children looked at him then at their mother who nodded. "Hello Iruka-san my name id Rain, this is Kai, Mika and Natsu" she introduced "well aren't you polite" Rain smiled at the compliment. Mika let go of Sasuke's hand and to stand in front of Iruka. "Ru-ka hi" she said smiling then she grasped his hand. He smiled warmly at her. Kai ran over to Kakashi "pervert, piggyback please". Kakashi sighed but still picked Kai up and put him on his shoulder. Rain held Sasuke's hand and they started walking again. "Kakashi, why does Kai call you a pervert?" Iruka asked as he eyed him suspiciously while Sasuke chuckled once again.

"I never knew Kakashi was so good with kids" Iruka said as he watched the kids order Kakashi to play with them on the playground. "But why does Kai call Kakashi a pervert?" He asked Sasuke "I told them not to go near perverts. Kai finds it fun pointing them out and since Kakashi has been labeled a good pervert he finds it very interesting and fun" Iruka only nodded. "You want to see him right" Sasuke stated "huh?" he was confused "our child, you wanted to see him right" he sighed "I do but I was also worried about you to Sasuke. You know I care about you too" and that was the truth, because Iruka always felt he had let Sasuke down as a teacher in how he couldn't help and how easily he had abandoned the village. He tried to get better acquainted with Sasuke now that he was back. He wanted to for himself and for Naruto as well. "I know you tried so thank you" he moved Natsu around so Iruka could get a better look and once he did he gasped. "He's a beautiful child Sasuke. He really looks like his parents. Is he as loud as his father?" He seemed to regret saying that as soon as it left his mouth "sometimes he is…the kids really seem to like him" he mumbled. "Mom" they looked up to see Kai "perverts buying dinner, his treat" Kai smiled "your sons quite persuasive Sasuke" Sasuke only grinned at Kai and gave him a high five "of course he is".

~~*o*~~

"What was that?" Naruto asked slowly looking at the kids. He wasn't able to accompany them on their walk since he had so much work to finish, but he had come over when he did have free time. He was currently sitting at the table with them for dinner. "We're leaving and never coming back, mommy said so" Kai repeated again and Naruto sat frozen. Sasuke was going to leave, leave and never come back. His mind immediately went into panic mode, just as Sasuke came out the bedroom with a sleeping Natsu. Putting him to rest in the make-shift bed he joined them at the table. He paused before taking a bite to look at Naruto. His chakra was spiking.

"I won't allow that" Naruto growled and he felt Kyuubi agreeing with him. "Allow what?" he asked calmly since he wasn't sure what was going on. "I won't let you leave again, you can bet I'll do everything in my power to make sure of it" he bared his fangs but Sasuke said nothing. "House wittle" Mika spoke "that's why mom said we have to move" Rain added "we won't come back to this house ever" Kai finished, and Naruto blinked all anger gone. "Huh? Wait you mean you're talking about moving to a bigger place Kai?" Kai nodded and Naruto blushed "w-well that sounds ok so long as it's in the village" scratching his head he avoided Sasuke's gaze for the rest of dinner.

"So what kind of house are you looking for?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he poked Natsu's cheek. "I have some in mind by the way you should really train your anbu better. The one's that follow me are annoying" Naruto was a little surprised "the counsel sent them". Naruto picked up Natsu and walked over to Sasuke who stiffened when he stopped a few inches behind him. "I'll get rid of them, I was also wondering when you were planning to go back to work? I'll make sure you'll have enough time for your family" when he finished washing the last dish he dried his hands. "Why are you still chasing me?" Naruto stepped closer "because I can't let you go". Sasuke turned immediately

"Really that's new to me"

"You know I never wanted to let you go"

"But you did, you left me, even after I had begged you to kill me so I wouldn't hurt anymore and you didn't. Then you hurt me far worse than what I had imagined. You were the one always chasing me and you were so determined not to let me go…then you threw me away so easily. Why did you make me feel so important just to break me?" Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out and Sasuke only stared for a moment before he took Natsu from his arms. "I'm tired, please leave" he turned his back to him. "I'll come again then. Goodnight Sasuke"

~~*o*~~

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed looking at Naruto who was breezing through his work. In truth that wasn't that troublesome, it just wasn't Naruto. "What's wrong" Naruto didn't pause as he answered nothing. "Troublesome…so how's your family?' At that Naruto did pause "their…not mine" he sighed "but you want them to be" he finished. The silence stretched until Naruto answered yes "do you think I can get them? Get Sasuke back?" he clenched and unclenched his fist "you've done it before what's stopping you now?" Naruto looked up at him "I really hurt him". Shikamaru put down the stack of papers "and he's hurt you, so what's stopping you?" with that he left. He knew Shikamaru was right, that Sasuke had hurt him for a long time but still "he's only hurt me physically".

(_Flashback: kinda long_)

During the great battle with Madara many were surprised when Sasuke turned on him, saving two of the Kages lives and many other shinobis. With Naruto's help as well they were able to win the battle with a lot less casualties but still a big loss. It was also surprising that Sasuke hadn't run away. When Naruto had gone off alone to look for him, Sasuke had approached and simply said "kill me" and Naruto punched him.

"What the hell teme! You just helped save the five great nations, why would you say that?" He grabbed him by the collar "I'm tired" he whispered "I'm tired of the lies, the pain, the stress, the manipulation, the deception I'm just tired Naruto". Finally looking up "I don't want to be hurt anymore, I'm tired of all this so please…kill me" and Naruto saw it all in those eyes of his. How tired he was and ready to end it, he wanted to die. So Naruto kissed him and his eyes grew wide in surprise. "Don't leave, I'll be here so don't leave me…I won't hurt you Sasuke" and there in the woods amongst the fading sounds of the battle field he made sure the only thing in Sasuke's mind or what passed his lips was his name.

"Naruto" Sasuke said intertwining their fingers "yeah?" he answered just as gently. Sasuke then leaned back to feel Naruto's bare chest as Naruto lay back against the tree. "I'll be put to death" he tightened his hold around Sasuke's stomach. "No you won't" he wouldn't let that happen. "Then I'll be imprisoned for a lifetime" he pressed a kiss to Sasuke's bare shoulder "I won't let that happen either, I won't let you go Sasuke" he kissed that pale shoulder again, then slid his lips up to his cheek. "Dobe" Sasuke said gently turning to capture those lips "then make it so" then lips met again. Naruto fixed their position and laid Sasuke back down on the grass to claim him once more. "Don't let me go" Sasuke breathed between kisses "then don't die Sasuke…don't die on me. Promise me no matter what you will try to live out your life". He pulled away to look into those pained eyes "promise me" he begged. They were silent for a few minutes "I promise" and Sasuke sealed it with a kiss.

Naruto led Sasuke back to the village by the hand. The anbu approached them but Naruto kept them at bay never letting go of Sasuke's hand. Throughout it all Naruto fought for Sasuke. Sasuke spent a month in prison before he was released to face the counsel and their decision. Since Naruto was a hero he was able to put some words in. In the end Sasuke had contributed a lot to why they had won and had saved the kages. With much argument execution and life were finally ruled out. In the end he was forced to wear chakra restraints and be watched by anbu. They also made him watch his compound be burned down. He didn't let any emotion slip but he knew Naruto could see how much it had really hurt him. He wasn't welcomed by a lot of the village but Naruto stayed with him the whole time. He helped Sasuke find a place and helped him adjust. It was a month before the kisses started again.

"What did you say?" Naruto couldn't believe his ears "you will stop your relationship with the Uchiha child" one of the council members repeated. "You have no business in our relationship" a growl escaped him "the villagers are still on edge with the Uchiha you know that. They think he has put you under a jutsu and they are becoming paranoid" it was true he knew that some of the villagers still didn't trust Sasuke. Even though six month had passed things didn't get better. When the chakra restraints were taken off three months ago it had actually gotten a little worse. But it was only last month that Sasuke was allowed to go on missions and walk around a little more freely.

"It would also be best if the Uchiha tried reviving his clan" his head shot up at that "it would let the village know that Uchiha is staying and working towards the best of Konoha" they went on with other reasons and even though he knew this was leaning towards them wanting the rebirth of more Uchihas, Naruto couldn't help that he started to agree. "Think well on this, think what a hokage would do for his village to keep peace" and Naruto stilled at the implication. They were testing him for his judgment while also implying that this would be a lesson in him becoming hokage. It was his dream and at that moment the selfish part of himself took over and he agreed.

Naruto's mind was a wreck as he made his way home, only to see his major though in front of him when he finally got to his door. "Naruto" Sasuke said giving a warm smile and Naruto thought of how he was the one to put it there. It only made sense that he was the reason it would leave. When he didn't get any response the smile turned into a small frown on the ravens face. Naruto quickly kissed him "what's wrong?" Sasuke asked "nothing…I was just thinking about what someone said" with that he took Sasuke inside not seeing a look of clarity that appeared in the Uchihas eyes. He held him through the night 'I have to let him go' he moved closer as he watched Sasuke sleep 'it's for the best' and sighed as he kissed Sasuke's forehead.

~~*o*~~

Naruto had been raking his mind about if he really should continue with trying to break it off with Sasuke for a few days now. Sasuke was going to be leaving for a week long mission soon and today he noticed that he had been acting a little weird. Not by much but enough for him to notice at least. For today they had gone on a nice date and then just spent the rest of the day together. And that night they had embraced each other again and as Naruto hovered over him ready to start another round as he kissed Sasuke's pale chest "Naruto" he stopped as Sasuke touched his cheeks and pulled his face close to his own. They just stared at each other and he could see different emotions swirling around in those dark eyes until finally Sasuke spoke. "I love you" and Naruto's breath hitched, he couldn't help but say "what?" and noticed how nervous Sasuke was. "I love you Naruto" he repeated again a little more slowly this time and Naruto tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. What was he doing? "I'm happy to hear that Sasuke" and he kissed him and held him for the rest of that night. It wasn't until that morning that Sasuke left on his mission that his tears finally fell.

He had finally made up his mind as he walked mindlessly through town. Sasuke had left yesterday and the council had called him to a meeting this morning which had him feeling even more bothered. As he was walking through town he was approached by Sakura. She had finally gotten over her crush on Sasuke and had finally realized how much she was in love with Naruto. She had started flirting with him and always trying to get his attention. Sakura didn't trust Sasuke at all, she had made that clear. She believed he would betray them again just like he always had. She believed he would hurt Naruto who didn't deserve to be hurt. When she found out about their relationship it had only increase her distaste for him. She had told Naruto that he was to kind and Sasuke wasn't worth it just like a lot of his other friends had as well. They only cared about him, so when she approached him this time, asking him to join her for dinner with her and their friends. He smiled at her, took her hand and joined them. It was the right thing to do, so why did it hurt so much.

~~*o*~~

Sasuke had finally returned back after finishing his mission. He had stopped at his house to freshen up and he was now currently standing in front of Naruto's door fiddling with the papers in his pockets. He was nervous but he had to tell Naruto, so he took a deep breath and knocked. There was no answer and that wasn't unusual since it was early. He tried the door handle and found the door unlocked. This also wasn't unusually since Naruto would leave it open for him when he thought he would be back or coming over. He stepped inside and made his way over to Naruto's bedroom door. When he opened it he stopped frozen and heard his own heart shatter. There Naruto lay naked, but he wasn't the only one naked in the bed. He knew for sure that wasn't him next to him either. It was Sakura who was lying in his arm. Her eyes fluttered and she woke turning to see Sasuke. When her mind fully registered what she was seeing she screamed and Naruto woke.

"What are you doing here!?" She yelled but the whole time Sasuke only stared at Naruto who stared back. "Sakura-chan" she stopped and turned to Naruto "I'll handle this and I will talk to you later ok" she was about to say something but a quick kiss kept her silent. She tried to hide herself as she dressed quickly, then she left past Sasuke who still had not said a word. Naruto stood showing off the marks that clearly stated he had sex last night and put his boxers on. Taking a quick breath he turned to Sasuke with a grin "welcome back Sasuke" and Sasuke took a breath as he finally spoke "what is this Naruto?" His voice was calm "why were you…and her…she…why?" The blond raised an eyebrow "I'm not sure why you're so shocked Sasuke it's not like me and Sakura are together or anything. It was just sex" he took a deep breath to calm himself for what he was about to say "it's the same thing I do with you, nothing serious you know".

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke's voice was sharp "we're together, I told you I love you" Naruto rolled his eyes "I told you I was happy to hear it, I never said I felt the same". Sasuke then yelled and ranted "then why'd you embrace me for the first time" he rolled his eyes again to keep the tears at bay "a pity fuck" and Sasuke froze "I mean you needed it didn't you? And we both know you enjoyed it" Sasuke's breath was ragged. "Then what were all those other times" Naruto took another deep breath "who was I to say no to a free fuck when you came to me" he wasn't sure how he kept his voice steady. "Naruto…I'm…with your…I'm" he touched the papers in his pocket again "don't be o dramatic teme" he turned to put on the rest of his clothes. He was expecting Sasuke to yell, to hit him and tell him he despised him. He didn't expect to turn back and see tears falling from his face. He didn't understand the look in his eyes. It was a look of understanding but of what he wasn't sure. Then his eyes went blank. "Sasuke" and like breaking him from a trance, Sasuke nodded and left. Naruto stood frozen, he wasn't expecting that. He slowly sat down on his bed, because he didn't know what he was doing anymore.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked angrily "he's gone. Sasuke left on a five year mission" Tsunade repeated. "Why did you send him?" why would she "I'll admit that, that brat isn't favored by me but it was either that or he said that he would leave on his own. You wouldn't want that to occur right?" Naruto bit his lip 'Sasuke would have abandoned the village again?' "But still why five years?" why had it had to be so long "because it was the shortest I could make him agree to without seeming to suspicious" Naruto raised a brow "he wanted to be gone longer?" Tsunade nodded "I bet you and the counsel didn't think of that" his eyes grew wide in surprise "you knew?" she didn't say anything but the look in her eyes said it all. She was disappointed and Naruto was as well.

He wasn't in love with Sakura but he did love her. He hadn't even planned on sleeping with her, it had just happened. It was another night out with his friends and someone had snuck alcohol to drink. He couldn't remember most of the night after that but he did remember kissing Sakura and then making their way back to his place. He had heard the knock on the door, he could have stopped it but he had just let it play out and had let Sasuke see. He wouldn't have wanted to keep that hidden from him either way. From all the things Sasuke could have done, from all the things he thought would happen, he hadn't seen this coming. It was months later he realized how badly he wanted to apologize. The guilt was eating him away. The more days that passed the more he realized how much he missed Sasuke and realized what a fool he was to even think he would be able to let him go.

(_Flashback ends_)

~~*o*~~

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto smiled brightly when he had opened the door. "So I had time and I decided to drop by" Sasuke just sighed "I need a favor" that was unexpected "sure whatever you want" he answered quickly "Natsu isn't feeling well so can you watch the kids" he nodded "is he ok? Is he in pain?" Naruto asked worriedly "his stomach is just upset, but I want to get him a check up just to be sure". With that he let Naruto in and after telling the kids to behave he left with Natsu. Naruto was immediately jumped by the children receiving hi's and where were you. He gave them a big smile in return.

"That's right you're very smart Rain" Rain smiled as Naruto helped her with her work. "Mommy makes sure we learn all the time" he tilted his head before asking a question that he had wanted to ask "Rain, why is it you call Sasuke mommy? How did he become mommy?" she looked up at him "I started it, because he's very pretty and when he took me in he acted just like a mommy. He would tell me to eat my meals, tell me to take a bath, he would brush my hair and tell me stories and that's what a mommy does so he was mommy. Then Kai and Mika started calling him mommy to" he nodded understanding then checked over her work and let her continue. It was a little later that Mika came running to him with a book. "Want me to read it?" she shook her head no and sat in his lap. She started to read by what she saw by the pictures and Naruto smiled as she tried to explain.

"That was great Mika" it was at that moment that Kai came over "Kai turn, read" Mika said. Kai said ok and climbed into Naruto's lap as well. He took the book and Mika also helped to hold it open. "The angry snowman" Naruto thought Kai would picture read to until he continued "once upon a time there was an angry snowman who hated snow" he was a little shocked Kai could read it since he was so young and kids he knew around his age still had trouble with their words. He did get stuck on some words and asked for help but he did very well and he made sure to tell him so. "Mommy reads lots" Mika said smiling. Sasuke spent a lot of time with his kids and their studies.

"Well you were right it's just an upset stomach" Tsunade said as Natsu squirmed on the table. "I just wanted to be sure" the door to the room opened "Tsunade-sama I-" Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke, then looked down at Natsu when he made a noise. Her eyes widened when she finally saw him. Natsu who finally got to irritated began to cry so Sasuke picked him up. "Sakura" Tsunade said gaining her attention "oh um it's the reports that you wanted" she handed them to her and with one last glance at Sasuke left. "I don't want her to handle my children" Tsunade sighed but nodded none the less. When he finished up talking to Tsunade he left and on the way out he ran into Sakura "he looks like Naruto" he just sidestepped her "don't think just because you made him knock you up that he's yours or that he wants you" he never looked back as he continued walking.

~~*o*~~

"I'm home" Sasuke said opening the door "Mommy!" the kids ran and hugged him when he made it further in. "How's Natsu?" Rain asked "he's fine, how were you guys" he looked towards the living room. "Naruto-san helped me with the work you left" Rain said "me and Mika read" Kai added while Mika just nodded. When he looked up again he saw Naruto's head pop up from the couch "hey honey" he gave a big grin and Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he went to go put Natsu down. Once he did Mika grabbed his leg "food!" and he couldn't help but smile a little. "Ok I'll make food, Uzumaki" he turned to Naruto "do you mind going shopping?" Naruto ginned "I'll go too" Rain said.

"So Rain how do you like the village" Naruto asked as he waved to more citizens. "I don't like it" he was a little surprised to hear that from her "how come?" she looked up at him

"There mean and they say bad things"

"The people? What do they say?"

"Mommy said not to repeat it"

"Well you can tell me because I'm the Hokage. That way I can try and stop the bad things" he smiled. She thought for a moment and then nodded. "They stare at us and call mommy names like traitor, whore, slut, liar um…should go away, can't be trusted…um pathetic and…I can't remember some but they're bad and some are really mean and some words I don't know though" she finished sadly and Naruto looked a little shocked. "My mommy's really nice you know. He saved us, gives us baths, feeds us and takes really good care of us and his smile is really pretty if you see it" she gripped her shirt "I love my mommy very much and if I do something bad I get punished. Mommy told us that he did something bad and was punished, so he should be forgiven. This place makes him not smile as much so I don't like it but" she looked up at Naruto "I like you Naruto-sama, even though sometimes you make mommy sad he's happy too. I also like Kakashi-san and Iruka-san and the hag" she nodded. "I don't like the village but some people I like" he knelt down to her level and gave her a gentle smile "some people are still mad but I know that, I know that they will come to like your mommy just as much as you do" she smiled at him and they went back to their task.

"Mommy we're back!" Rain yelled which made Kai and Mika come running to grab some of the bags and help. They all went into the kitchen where Rain hugged Sasuke tightly. When she let go Sasuke gave her a small smile and a pat on her head. She smiled and went to play with her siblings. "Thank you" Naruto turned back to Sasuke who started cooking "for what?" he took a step closer "Rain has been a little down recently so thank you for cheering her up". Naruto finally reached his side "I told her I'd protect you…she doesn't like it when you're sad" he reached for a cutting knife "and I don't like it either".

"Whose brave?" Sasuke had asked while they were all at the table eating dinner. Everyone (including Naruto) answered me.

"Whose strong?"

"Me!"

"Whose smart?"

"Me!"

"Whose going to school next week?"

"Me!" they all yelled again before pausing and yelling "what!". Sasuke gave a little chuckle "you guys will be starting school or going to a daycare stating next week" and all the kids made a noise to show they weren't as happy about that. "That's cool guys. You'll be going to school learning new things and making new friends and-" Naruto stopped at the pouts and little glares he was getting "no fun" Mika mumbled and puffed out her cheeks. "You know your mommy was really good in school" he was glad to see the kids perk up at hearing that "really?" He smiled as he started to reminisce about their school days. He was glad to hear Sasuke put in some words with him as well and the smiles the children gave. He loved the family scene he always got when they ate dinner and it only strengthened his resolve to get Sasuke back. He wanted this to be a common thing that he could come home to. Having this family and to make their own home. He just hoped Sasuke could see it too and wanted it to happen as much as he did.

* * *

**A/N:** Third chapter is finally done. It's hard to write this and papers as well. So I finally told the story of what happened between them and why Sasuke doesn't like Sakura so much and vise versa. Oh yeah and I also finally explained why Sasuke is called mommy. Yes it was a simple reason of he's pretty and does mommy things lol. Oh and the part about Kai and how good he is at reading I wrote based on life experience that showed me that parents who spend time to teach their children can get a lot accomplished. Side note, no it's not me I don't have kids I'm not that old.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Naruto had brought Sasuke back home. Then he made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Five years later after finishing up a meeting on a trip to a village as Hokage Naruto encounters Sasuke again. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven is now called mom.

**A/N:** The fourth chapter is here and hopefully quicker than the last one was. I try to write as often as I can but there is just too much to write for. Oh also I'll finally start to clarify how much time has passed.

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other. Hm there might be what people consider bashing on some characters. Not like bam they're awful but I warned you none the less so don't complain about oh blah, blah is a good character. It's a story get over it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

"Good morning Sasuke" Iruka said once the door was fully opened. "Morning, and thanks for the help" Iruka nodded "no problem" and stepped in and followed Sasuke. "I'll be gone for a few hours, also I'm pretty sure Uzumaki will be by so you can let him in. If they get hungry there are some sandwiches in the fridge, they aren't allowed to have snacks before dinner today, oh and there are three bottles in the fridge for Natsu. He just ate so he should be good for at least three hours ok". Iruka nodded and couldn't help but smile as he watched Sasuke give all his kids a kiss before he left.

"Finally" Sasuke sighed relieved. He had finally found a new apartment that would be good for him and the kids. After finishing up what he needed to and signing his name he went to look for furniture for their new home. While shopping he bumped into Neji, and this led to them staring at each other.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

Another moment of staring before Neji spoke "mind if I accompany you?" That made Sasuke raise an eyebrow "why?" he had good reasons to be a little suspicious "I'm trying to make nice and simply put, the villagers gossip is annoying". He sighed and Sasuke finally nodded letting Neji accompany him on his shopping trip, and surprisingly it was going fairly well. After about an hour of shopping Sasuke found himself in a store looking for beds for his little girls "what the hell is this frilly crap?" Sasuke lifted some of the frills of the bed as he examined it, Neji on the other hand took his chance to examine Sasuke, and got a great view of his ass.

Eventually Sasuke was able to find a nice bed for his girls with little to no frills. But he did leave the store wondering why they had to put so much of that dam crap on it, he knew it was for his girls but he could not stand all that dam frill, while Neji just kept examining him. "Sasuke!" Neji's stare was finally averted by someone's call, and they both turned to see Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke, Neji, what's up?" he couldn't help but eye Neji "I was just accompanying Uchiha, he was getting supplies for his home". Naruto nodded, but couldn't help that he grit his teeth some, he turned back to Sasuke "what's for dinner tonight?" at that Neji cocked a brow eyeing Naruto "we're having curry tonight" Sasuke supplied easily. He was so use to Naruto coming over for dinner every night, he was surprised how normal it had become now. "Ok then I'll be by later" he smiled and Sasuke nodded and turned to go.

"Neji"

"Hokage-sama"

Then Neji turned and caught up with Sasuke, and Naruto growled sounding a little feral. He had seen the way the Neji was looking at Sasuke, and he didn't like it, not one dam bit. It became clear that Sasuke seemed to have attracted a suitor. "Naruto" Shikamaru called breaking him from his fury, he had also observed what happened "troublesome" he mumbled first "you know Naruto if you finish your work early you can also accompany him" and at that Naruto perked up "come on Shika" he started to rush back and once again he couldn't help but mumble troublesome.

It was about an hour later that Sasuke found a bed that his boys would like and already had furniture to accompany it. Now he was getting some groceries for the house. "So you cook?" Neji couldn't help but ask "yeah, you kind of have to when you're a mom" and Neji couldn't help buy chuckle, but he quickly stopped and Sasuke just looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised because of the way Neji was looking at him. "What?" Sasuke asked as Neji still stared "I thought I would receive a famous Uchiha death glare for that" Sasuke just shook his head and a small smile graced his lips "I like being a mom" Neji gave a small smile as well as he thought he wouldn't mind that for Sasuke either.

"Sasuke!" they turned form exiting the store to see Naruto make their way over to them "I finished early so I came to get you" Sasuke just nodded and turned to Neji "see you around Hyuuga" Neji nodded as well "I'll see you around…Sasuke" Sasuke glanced at him again and just gave a small nod, but Naruto gave a glare, before he went over to Sasuke's. His eyes met Neji's and they both shared the same thought 'he's mine' before Naruto got to Sasuke's side.

"Since when did you and Neji become friends?" he could hear the jealousy in his own voice "we're not, he said that he was just trying to stop the gossip of the village" he answered easily. Naruto took a breath to calm himself, after all it was just Neji, he could handle him. That was until he saw Kiba hitting on Sasuke the next day and Sai the day after that. Sasuke had three suitors in less than a week and he swears that he was giving off this come fuck me scent. That was the final straw, so he decided that he would gather the bastards…erm his friends for a little confrontation.

"So guys I'm just going to skip all the bull, Sasuke's mine so back off" Naruto stated "I believe you are mistaken, and besides wasn't it you who let him go Naruto" Neji said "since when did you guys even like him" Naruto asked looking all of them over. "Truth be told my uncle wanted Uchiha to bear us a child-"

"You bastard!"

"I just wanted to see how Uchiha was, and I have to say that after spending some time with him I like what I saw. He would make a good mother to my children and he sealed the deal with that little smile that he gives" and that made Naruto angry "he smiled at you?" he couldn't accept that "no way! He smiles when he talks about his kids he wouldn't just smile at Neji" Kiba said making Naruto turn to him.

"Why do you like Sasuke?" Kiba fidgeted before mumbling something "what?" Kiba sighed "I said he smells good!" he shouted making the others look at him "since he came back I've been smelling his scent and he's been appearing in my dreams. So I had just gone to observe him. He ended up noticing me and told me if I was going to stalk him, which I wasn't, then I could be useful and help. He was nice to hang out with, since he's not much of an asshole anymore". They all gave him a look that clearly said stalker.

Naruto gave Kiba a few more seconds of 'you're in denial of being a stalker' before turning to the other occupant "and you Sai?". Sai just shrugged "always thought he was hot, so why not try fucking him" and Naruto leapt at the bastard and had to be pulled off by Kiba. "In all fairness Naruto we're all on equal ground. You might have a child with him, but that's all you really have 'Uzumaki'" he couldn't help but grit his teeth because he knew that Neji was right, and he caught the meaning behind using his last name. Until Sasuke would at least call him by his first name he was just starting out on the same level as the others…maybe even further. "I won't lose" he stated as they all looked at each other. The battle for Sasuke was on.

~~*o*~~

"Come on Natsu" was the first thing he heard when he entered the house, after inviting himself over once again. He looked to see Rain say it again. It had been a little over three months now since Sasuke came back. They had moved into their bigger home about a week ago, he was also happy that he got the gossip about Sasuke to die down. After Sasuke had let him in, he had made his way over to the living room to see what the kids were doing. What he saw was that they were all around Natsu, who was lying on a blanket on the floor on his back. Naruto decided to take a seat and watch with them, but for what he wasn't sure.

"Go Natsu!" Mika cheered and Natsu started to wiggle, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how silly his son looked. He noticed Sasuke come over from the corner of his eye to look at Natsu as well. "Come on Natsu, I'm sure he'd like to see, why don't you show everyone how big you've gotten" Sasuke said sweetly. Natsu laughed and wiggled some more, and eventually he flipped over onto his stomach where he was able to see everyone a lot better. He lifted his head some in time to see a smile from his mom, and then he turned to Naruto and stared before he started making some bubbly noises. "Most babies can't do that, that young" Sasuke said making his way back to the kitchen. Naruto smiled and stooped down in front of his son "you've gotten so big" and the little baby smiled.

~~*o*~~

"And then Akamaru finally got his head out of the tree" Kiba laughed while Sasuke only nodded. "Kiba-kun" they heard, and both turned to see Hinata. "Oh hey Hinata what's up?" He grinned as she came closer "I was wondering if you might be free this week?" she asked nicely while fidgeting a little "this week is kind of busy even today I'm suppose to-" he paused to look at his watch then he turn to Sasuke "Sasuke you jerk I was suppose to be at a meeting ten minutes ago" Sasuke only shrugged "I told you that, and then you kept saying in a minute" Kiba fumed to himself before throwing his hands in the air "I have to go, I'll see you later Sasuke, oh yeah by Hinata" he turned back to Sasuke to give him a smile before he dashed off.

Sasuke looked at Hinata to see her giving him a sour look "why don't you stop trying to take all the good men". Sasuke just looked at her, shrugged and the left. He wasn't in the mood for this and he wasn't going to deal with Hinata. Hinata watched him go and couldn't help the anger. She hated Sasuke because he had taken Naruto away from her. She had finally gotten her chance with her blond dream after the second time Sasuke left, but Naruto couldn't get over him and had ended things with her. It was even worse now because Kiba had always chased her, but now he was after him too, it wasn't fair. Why were all of them so drawn to him after everything he had done to the people and the village?

"Sakura?" Iruka said surprised to see the pink haired girl in front of Sasuke's door, he couldn't help but stare at her in question. "What are you doing here?" she side stepped him and let herself in. "I was walking by" she shrugged "not to be rude but you need to leave" Iruka stated which caught her by surprise. "Sasuke didn't invite you to come over so you shouldn't have invited yourself into his home" Iruka was once again babysitting for Sasuke since he had errands to run. She was about to say something when they heard a thud. Using the advantage of the noise, she made her way over to it with Iruka right behind her.

She stopped at the living room to see Natsu on the floor resting on his stomach as he looked at his toy that he had thrown. She took a step closer gaining the babies attention who stared at her with his beautiful blue eyes that were a little darker than his fathers. She took another step and paused when she saw him make a face as though he was about to cry. "Iruka-san!" they both turned to the outburst to see Rain make her way over to Natsu "why is that gorilla man here?" Rain asked staring at him. Rain did not like Sakura. She remembered her from when her mommy had to meet the elders and she remembered that she was mean to him.

"She is not welcomed, get her out" Rain continued as she picked up Natsu. "Why you little-" Sakura started but was cut off by someone "what's going on?" They turned to see Naruto "shouldn't you be at work" Iruka asked "I finished early" was his reply as he looked at Sakura. "What are you doing here?" he asked her "I was just visiting" she said angrily. "You have no right to be here" Rain yelled "and don't come near my brother!" she added. "Now Rain you shouldn't say such things" Naruto said trying to calm her down, and earning a look from her "if that's what you think then you should leave to Naruto-sama" and there was no way Naruto could hide that surprised look from his face.

"From the first time she heard mommy's name she was rude. I don't like her and I don't want her near us" Rain stated "I understand Rain. I just meant you shouldn't use those names, your better than that, and you're right Sakura has no right to be here" he glanced over at Sakura and caught her eye "you need to see through this fake family bullshit Naruto. They're not even his real kids and that child was just so you wouldn't be able to abandon him" she stated but shivered at the glare that he gave her. "You shut up, we're a family and mom loves us" Rain yelled "he doesn't love anything" Sakura yelled back "Sakura! Shut the hell up and get the hell out" he fumed as he went over to Rain to comfort her.

"That's not true" Rain said teary eyed as Naruto tried to calm her "Naruto I-" then they heard a crash and Naruto turned hearing Iruka say "Sasuke". Sasuke smacked Sakura making her stumble and hit her head on the table. He then grabbed her by the neck and smacked her into the wall and squeezed. "Let me make something clear" he said he sharingan spinning "I don't like you but I made no action to show that, I haven't done anything and frankly I don't care what you have to say about me" he squeezed tighter and she grabbed his arm "but if you dare say anything to my family that would hurt my children" he moved closer to whisper in her air "you better pray that you kill yourself before I get a hold of you".

He let her go as she tried to move more into the wall and away from him. It was clear that she was scared and she could feel the look of death he was giving her. "Leave" he said making her shiver more, it wasn't in an angry voice but it was cold. She glanced at Naruto who didn't look sympathetic he didn't look worried he just looked indifferent. She quickly made a run for the door and out of it.

As soon as she was gone Rain ran over and hugged Sasuke in a tight hug. Naruto was holding Natsu who had calmed down. He knew the little bundle was weary around people he didn't know and if Sasuke wasn't with him, he would cry until his mommy was. He watched as Sasuke comforted Rain. "I know my big girl didn't believe that nonsense and knows how much I love you guy's right?" Rain shook her head no, or course she didn't believe it. She knew how much her mommy loved all of them and that people were just being mean. Sasuke gave her a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into another hug as he glanced at Iruka. "If you can't stop them, kill them, or else I will. There will be no next time of an incident like this" he stated getting a nod from Iruka.

Rain made her way over to Naruto "you also shouldn't listen to her Naruto-sama, you like our family right?" She asked "of course I do, I love you guys like you're my own" Rain gave a big smile as she turned back to her mommy "did you hear that mommy?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto before nodding to his daughter. "What about mommy Naruto-sama? Do you love mommy to?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke and was able to catch a quick glimpse of surprise in those dark eyes. He wasn't expecting that question either. By then he had also noticed Kai and Mika had come into the room and were standing next to Iruka, they were all watching in interest.

He looked at Sasuke again catching his eyes once more "I've always loved Sasuke" he said never breaking the stare. "I still love him just as much, no even more, but you see I hurt him really badly in the past…but I'm trying to make up for it" he said not looking away "you should forgive him" Kai said as he and Mika made their way to Sasuke.

"He sorry" Mika said shaking Sasuke's leg. "Forgive him ok" Kai said copying Mika's action, as they both stared up at him. Sasuke rested a hand on the top of both of their heads as he stooped down to their eye level. "Do you like him that much?" Sasuke asked his kids and watched as they all eagerly said yes and nodded their heads. Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was waiting in anticipation for his answer and watching his face to see I he really meant the answer he would give. "Alright then, he's forgiven" he said watching as the kids cheered, Naruto still watched him closely, and Iruka left not long after that. "I'm hungry" Mika said rubbing her tummy "Want yum, yum" she said turning to Sasuke with sparkling eyes. When the kids noticed they realized they were hungry to and did the same. Sasuke chuckled and shook his head slightly "alright then let's go out to eat" and with that they all got ready and left.

"Is it true?" Rain asked making Naruto glance down at her. She was holding his left hand as Kai held onto his right. "Do you still love mommy?" She asked. Naruto glanced ahead at Sasuke, then he turned back to face Rain. "Yes" he answered. "And you want to be with mommy still?"

"Yes"

"And you like us too?"

"No" he said trying to hide a chuckle at the crest fallen look on her face. "Because I love you guys as well" and when she heard that she couldn't stop the smile "then would you…I mean" she mumbled "would you be part of our family?" Rain finally said. Kai finally realized what she was asking and spoke up "would you be our daddy, so we can have a whole family?" Naruto paused after hearing that. "You want me to be your daddy?" He asked surprised "you don't want to?" Kai asked sounding just as disappointed as he looked. "No, I'd love to be the daddy" he answered pulling them to walk again as he looked at Sasuke's back. "But you see, I have to win Sasuke back first. Once I do we'll all be a nice happy family, all of us". They both nodded "then we'll help" Rain said smiling, then taking a look at Kai. "Yeah we'll help" Kai said just as enthusiastically.

"Taste yummy" Mika said eating her ramen. "I told you pork was awesome" Naruto chanted happily. He was very proud of himself at the moment. Currently they were all at Ichiraku's enjoying a meal of pork ramen that he had convinced everyone to get. Mika was sitting on his right, while Kai sat on his left. Sasuke sat in front of him across the table, holding Natsu in his arms while Rain sat to his left. He tried not to pay too much attention to the obvious stares that they were receiving by some of the villagers that were also having a meal at the other tables. He was very happy with the family setting that was currently in front of him, as he had never really had it before. He did eat dinner at Sasuke's often, but today it felt as though he was the one taking his family out for a meal, so his hard working wife could get the day off. He would never say this to Sasuke for many reasons. He knew Sasuke enjoyed being a mom but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt people for, what he thought was them trying to mock him.

"This is nice, don't you think Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up from him after trying to eat his meal. He was wearing an over the shoulder baby holder, having Natsu held tightly to his chest. He was being careful to not spill anything, while stretching to reach his bowl. "Natsu wants some too" Kai said as he watched the littlest blond squirm and reach up to try and take some of what Sasuke kept trying to eat. Sasuke dipped a finger into his soup bowl and brought it to his sons moving lips. Natsu bit down on Sasuke's finger and nibbled with no teeth. "Is that ok to let him taste?" Naruto asked watching trying to hide how cute he really thought it looked at the moment. "Yeah, it's just the broth really, a taste won't hurt him" was Sasuke's answer, and finally unable to stop himself Naruto let a smile grace his face as he watched the scene before him.

As they continued to eat there meal Naruto began to slow down in eating his ramen. He was beginning to feel nervous but he had something he wanted to say and he knew he had to say it sooner or later, sooner being the best choice to go with at the moment. "Sasuke" his voice sounded nervous even to himself. "Would you mind having dinner with me?" he finally asked feeling as though a huge weight had been taken off his chest. "We are having dinner" was the answer he got. He couldn't say that he didn't expect it but dam he was just hoping it would be that easy.

"I mean eh-hm" he cleared his throat that suddenly felt a little dryer than usual. "I mean just you and me, having dinner together. Some other time, if you don't mind?" and he took a deep breath, glad he was able to get that out and not try to change it to something else. Sasuke finally looked up, and like always looking neutral. The fact of the matter was that he was a little surprised. Not by Naruto but the fact that his kids were looking at him so intently. He could just see the hope in their eyes and he wasn't going to squash it. Besides he didn't really mind having dinner with Naruto. "No, I don't mind" he finally said. Naruto smiled and gave a nod, but inside his head he was doing a victory dance, while the kids had big grins on their face.

~~*o*~~

"How can you say that!" a counsel man yelled as he stood in front of the blond hokage. It was clearly not a question but a demand to know how the hokage who he truly felt was a fool could have said what he did. "Sakura was the one at fault" Naruto said stamping some paper work and putting it into a tray with others that he had finished. "That is the end of that discussion" taking another he went back to his regular task of endless trees that he wished he could save so there wouldn't be so much paper work and he could go back to wooing Sasuke. But putting that on pause the counsel man was still in front of his desk.

"This just proves how dangerous he is" he paced trying to keep him temper. Naruto didn't stop looking over his paper work because one, he knew the guy wouldn't stop until he got to say what he wanted and two, the quicker he got this done the quicker he could leave and go see Sasuke. "He was defending not only his home, but his children. When someone he doesn't even try to be in contact with barged into his home unannounced and unwelcomed, who not only verbally but could have physically started to attack his children" Naruto stated taking another stack of papers from Shikamaru who was quietly observing the situation.

"It's your obsession with that boy that is clouding your judgment" the counsel man turned to directly face him. "Isn't Haruno a close friend of yours? Are you really going to let her be mistreated by Uchiha" at that Naruto did pause and slowly turned to him. "Tell me where he was in the wrong?" he said calmly "tell me from what Umino, the guards who watch him, the guards who accompany me, and me myself have personally witnessed and reported. Tell me where he is in the wrong" Naruto finally glared. "You are the one not looking at this from a professional point of view. You want me to take it seriously as you claim then we would charge Sakura for breaking and entering shouldn't we? Sasuke did not actually harm her, he only told her where he stood with her behavior. I will not have you question my judgment again. Now leave" he finished with a growl. Finally the man just left before he got himself into a bigger problem than he could manage.

"Shikamaru" Naruto started after finally calming down some. "Do you think my judgment is wrong?" he asked his long time and trusted friend. "Troublesome" was the first word to leave the brunettes mouth. "I mean I understand why Sasuke was so upset and all but do you think I'm being unfair to Sakura?" He asked brushing a hand through his hair. "If you want my honest opinion Naruto, from what I was told you didn't give her any comfort at all, and in my honest opinion I can understand why you did not" Naruto glanced up at him "I mean she has been edgy about Sasuke but she does have her rights to be worried".

Naruto glanced down to look at his hands, questioning if Sasuke was really affecting his judgment. "But in my honest opinion I wouldn't be that sympathetic for someone going after my kids either if I had any" Shikamaru said once again gaining the blonds gaze. "No matter what reason she has, she has no right to say anything about innocent kids without thinking she would anger the parent…or parents anyway" with a scratch of his head he sighed "besides from what I've seen of Sasuke in the past few months, he hasn't caused any trouble, he's been doing his work, and hasn't bothered anyone. I can't say I fully trust him but I trust you and I know from being your friend and what you stand for, everyone deserves a chance right?" He felt good that he was able to get a smile on his blond friends face. "Thank you Shika" Shikamaru shrugged but paused when he noticed something behind that small smile "I'm glad you're trying to get to know and like Sasuke, as **friends**" and Shikamaru blinked once, twice and for a moment thought he imagined that threatening look. He tried to shake it off as they both went back to work.

Naruto was irritated but he hid it well. He had gotten the counsel off Sasuke's case but that didn't stop the village from once again becoming alert after hearing what Sasuke had done to Sakura. Naruto had tried his best to keep the gossip to a minimum and to try to get the misunderstanding to not go as crazy as he knew it would. He felt like some of the worry that had finally started to decline from Sasuke had come back in full swing. Sasuke as usually had put up his 'I don't care what they have to say' attitude but he knew this was putting stress on him.

He knew that Sasuke only cared about his kids and how it bothered them and of course Naruto cared to. Because that was his family that was being watched and he would do his best to protect them. He didn't know how but he had to think of a way for everyone to see that Sasuke wasn't as dangerous as they thought…well to them at least. He couldn't help but borrow one of Shikamaru's famous phrases. "This is so troublesome" not only did he need to make peace he still needed to work on getting Sasuke back and keeping the bastards that were trying to court him away as well. This was not in the hokage duties.

* * *

**A/N:** Fourth chapter is done. Sorry but finals, papers and volunteer work kept me from writing anything that wasn't for class. So yes Natsu is a little over three months old and about Sakura and Hinata, they are both still in love with Naruto and that is why they are acting this way. I'm not saying they're bad characters. Also why the children like Naruto so much is simply. They only know a few people since arriving at the village and he visits often. He made a good impression and of course kids would warm up to him easily. Hope you liked the chapter, till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Naruto had brought Sasuke back home. Then he made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Five years later after finishing up a meeting on a trip to a village as Hokage Naruto encounters Sasuke again. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven is now called mom.

**A/N:** Fifth chapter, we made it here lol. Sorry about the long time. I kind of lost the pages but as u can see they were found. So this chapter has a new character, and also a confrontation for Naruto and Sasuke.

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other. Hm there might be what people consider bashing on some characters. Not like bam they're awful but I warned you none the less so don't complain about oh blah, blah is a good character. It's a story get over it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Rain was humming a little tune as she walked through the halls. She was currently at school and they were on lunch break. She had just finished up talking to one of her teachers. They had given her a lot of praises and she was happy that she could go and tell her mommy that she was doing so well. She liked when she heard the teachers say, that she was smart for her age like an Uchiha should be.

At school some kids would tell her that her mommy was dangerous, she ignored anyone who said things like that. She also noticed that some of the students didn't seem to like her. She got along with some of the boy but that seemed to make the girls not like her so much. Either way she didn't really care. Right now she was trying to find somewhere to eat for lunch. While she was walking towards her usual spot for lunch she noticed someone. She moved closer and realized who "Kazuki?" she said and the boy looked up, trying to wipe a bruise from his face.

Rain had never really talked to Kazuki but she had heard things about him. He was an orphan and it seemed that he sometimes got picked on. "What do you want ugly?" he hissed "you ok?" she asked. He blinked a little surprised at her answer "like I would need someone like you to ask that. I might be an orphan but at least I don't have a traitor for a parent". He spat at her "I don't need someone like you around me so get lost!" he was tired of all these idiots bothering him when he didn't do anything to anybody to begin with. If someone like Rain came around then that would definitely make things worse than they already were.

He didn't need any friends and he was fine on his own. That was why he couldn't help but be surprised when she reached into her bag and gave him some of her lunch, some onigari that her mommy had made with her bento. For some reason he decided to take it. Then she gave him a pat on the head. "My mom always said 'don't let others get you down'. I just wanted to make sure you were ok" and with that she left to go eat her lunch. Kazuki watched her leave then eventually ate the lunch he was given. For some reason he was smiling.

It was after that, that Kazuki couldn't help but notice Rain. She usually knew answers to the questions the teachers asked. She was never really rude to anyone, and he thought it was cool that she just ignored what people said. He wished he could do that too, instead of getting into fights like he always did. He thought Rain was smart, polite and pretty just like girls should be. It was nice that she was praised by teachers and other students.

Kazuki had thought she would be mean and a bad person, especially since who her parent was. Instead she was pretty awesome and as he watched her through the school day he couldn't help but feel bad about what he had said to her.

He still followed her even when school ended to see her waiting at the gate. "Mommy!" he heard her yell and he looked to see a very pretty man. It was then he realized that, that was who everyone called the traitor.

Rain had given Sasuke a hug as soon as he got close enough. "Since you're out early why don't we spend some time together?" he asked which made her smile brightly at him. "Are you hungry?" he asked, to which she nodded. "What about your friend? Is he hungry to?" Rain just looked at him a little confused. She clearly didn't know that someone had been staring at her for a while.

"Why don't you come out" Sasuke said. It took a moment before the little boy finally made his way out of his hiding spot behind the wall, slowly but surely Kazuki came out, and Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute the kid was with his medium brown hair and amber eyes.

When Kazuki finally lifted his head he was shocked to see Sasuke standing right in front of him. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Kazuki stuttered. He already had enough trouble in his life and he didn't want to anger the guy, especially with all the things he had heard about him. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked a little amused at how the child acted. "Kazuki" he answered and was surprised to get a small smile from Sasuke.

"Would you like to join us for something to eat?" Sasuke asked and gave him another little smile that seemed to make the boy blush. "Um I" Kazuki mumbled as he looked down and averted his eyes. "Would that be ok Rain?" Sasuke asked turning to his daughter. "Yes mommy" she nodded with a smile. Then Sasuke walked over to Rain who immediately took his right hand. He turned back to look at Kazuki. "Come on" he said holding out his other hand. Kazuki just stared for a moment before he slowly made his way towards Sasuke. Hesitantly he reached for the hand and jumped when he finally grabbed it. The only thing Sasuke did was give a little tug and started to walk.

"Then I was praised by the teacher because I was the only one who could answer the question" Rain finished with a smile. She had been telling him all about her day and Kazuki couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "I'm glad you had a good day, and you seem to be doing great in school" Sasuke said as he watched her nod. Kazuki glanced around as he saw a lot of the villagers staring at them as they walked. "So how was your day Kazuki?" Sasuke asked and Kazuki looked up in surprise "me?" he asked watching Sasuke raise a brow. "Yes you?" Sasuke answered watching the boy still look surprised.

Kazuki didn't think anyone would ever ask him that. He started to slowly tell Sasuke about his day and eventually he just started to speak naturally. "Then I ran because I knew he would say it was me" Sasuke chuckled "but it was you". Kazuki looked up at him "but he didn't know that, so he shouldn't have blamed me it was unfair" he retorted. "Rain do you pull any pranks at school?" Sasuke asked as he watched her shake her head. Kazuki gave a small frown thinking he was showing he was a bad kid.

"Well next time you pull it off and don't want to get caught you should ask Rain. Think you could think of a good one Rain?" Sasuke asked surprising Kazuki once again. "I can and it sounds fun" Rain answered. "You made a fun friend Rain" Sasuke said and she smiled at him then at Kazuki who blushed. "We're friends?" Kazuki asked surprised. "Of course" she smiled. "Well I know someone who can help you make up stupid pranks, if you want your welcome to come over" Sasuke said to him and Kazuki let a big smile take up his face.

Rain sat next to Kazuki, as they both sat opposite of Sasuke. Kazuki had started to remove some of the vegetables from his plate. "Eat your vegetables" Sasuke said. "They're nasty" Kazuki replied "I don't really like them either" Rain put in "but mommy said they're good for you so you should eat them" she finished taking another bite of her veggies. "I don't want to" Kazuki stated again. "Eat your vegetables" Sasuke said sternly giving a look that said one way or another he would eat them. With a pout Kazuki did.

Sasuke watched amused as Rain and Kazuki ate there vegetables with a slight frown with each bite. He couldn't help but be a little drawn to the child. He had reminded him of the idiot when they were young and in the academy. He could see that he wasn't as strong as the moron was at his age so he couldn't help but intervene a little. Those 'I won't be put down' eyes could always catch him.

Kazuki was ecstatic. He had gotten to know Rain and Sasuke really well over the past couple of days. He agreed with Rain when she said that 'everyone's an idiot' courtesy of what she heard her mommy say sometimes. In Kazuki's opinion he thought that Sasuke was awesome.

Sasuke had invited him over to dinner where he got to meet the Hokage and actually talk to him. He had learned that the Hokage was an orphan just like him at his age and that he wasn't that good with his skills either. The best thing of all is that he had so many friends now.

He would hang out with Rain all the time. Kai had turned into his best friend and they talked about nothing really but it would turn into long conversations that had them laughing. He found Mika funny and she startled the crap out of him sometimes by jumping out of nowhere. He was a little cautious with Natsu because he had thrown up in his face, but it was a little his fault since he decided to play with him after he finished eating. He loved talking to Naruto-san, and thought he was very funny. Most of all he really loved Sasuke-san. He was the one who got him to laugh so much now and, and he was just awesome. He didn't understand why some of the villagers wouldn't like Sasuke. He was really nice, he could be strict and scary sometimes but he was nice and besides, Sasuke was really pretty.

~~*o*~~

"You look really pretty Sasuke-san" Kazuki said as he looked at Sasuke's appearance. Sasuke was wearing a tan shirt with dark blue pants. He wasn't really dressed up but he did look nice. Kazuki, just like Naruto he had become a regular at the house. He had become best friends with Kai and even slept over from time to time.

"Thank you Kazuki" Sasuke said and the little boy blushed embarrassed. Truth be told, Sasuke wasn't trying to look pretty or anything like that. His kids were the ones doing it. They had picked out clothes for him and Rain had insisted she brushed his hair. They wanted him to look his best for tonight, since tonight was the night he would have dinner with Naruto.

For some reason the kids were very excited about this, though Kazuki gave a pout now and then. Rain finally let him up from brushing his hair when they heard a knock on the door. Sasuke went to go get it. Opening the door he saw Kakashi. "Pervert!" Kai yelled and ran giving him a hug once he stepped in. "Well hello to you to chibi and chibi's" Kakashi said once the other kids came to greet him as well.

Somehow, in Kakashi's opinion anyway, he was conned in to babysitting. Sasuke finished putting on his shoes and turned back to the kids. "Alright you guys I want you on your best behavior. I'll be back soon" then he went to give his kids a kiss on their foreheads and Kazuki was surprised that he got one too, but Sasuke couldn't help it with the huge frown Kazuki had, had on his face as he watched the others get one. When Sasuke left, Kazuki let a smile take up his face. "I think someone has a crush" Kakashi hummed in amusement. The kids looked around before they all asked who, then Kakashi just smiled. Then he heard Natsu crying and he swore the kid had it out for him. The few times he watched over them the brat would cry as soon as Sasuke left.

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's place feeling slightly annoyed. Did the Anbu really think he hadn't noticed they were there or that they had been following him. He just Sighed and finally raised his hand to knock on the door. After a few moments it opened and he got his first look at Naruto, who was dressed pretty nicely for the night.

"Did you just get back from somewhere?" Sasuke asked looking over his clothing. He was dressed in a white shirt that showed off his features nicely with black sleek pants. Naruto had opened up the door to let Sasuke in and Sasuke took the invitation. "No" was the simple answer he gave to his previous question. Sasuke could feel how intensely Naruto was looking at him.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke finally asked after they had just been standing there for a good minute. "I ordered us a meal" Naruto stated as he led Sasuke inside his home and to the dining room. Sasuke sat and observed the candles and the very romantic atmosphere, which Naruto was clearly trying to set.

Not long after Naruto came back with food and drinks in hand. He placed them on the table before taking a seat across from Sasuke. The food must have come from some fancy restaurant because it sure looked that way. It was salmon with shrimp on top lying on a bed of fried rice on top of pasta, and he couldn't deny how delicious it looked.

Sasuke didn't look up as he thanked him for the meal and the first bite had him smiling a little because it was delicious. "You look very pretty tonight" Naruto said after a few bites of food. "Rain had wanted to pick my clothes and do my hair" he reply. They had continued to make conversation throughout the meal. It was after a few minutes of silence that Sasuke had, had enough.

"You had said that you wanted to talk, so talk" Sasuke had said looking up and catching the blonds eyes. "Yeah I know I'm just…a little nervous" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck, as he kept his eyes on Sasuke. "Sasuke I'm…I'm an idiot ok". Sasuke said nothing as he waited for Naruto to continue.

"That day when I said I loved you, I meant it Sasuke, I always have" Naruto rubbed his hands together. "It was just…I thought it was the right decision. It was to help you get settled in. it was suppose to get you on better terms with the villagers. It was suppose to help-" but Sasuke cut him off "to help you secure your position as Hokage with the council" and Naruto looked surprised. "I knew" Sasuke continued "I knew the council would have said something like that to you eventually, they always wanted Uchiha to control" Sasuke finished and Naruto looked to the side.

"It may not have been the best decision but at the time I thought it was" Naruto started "I did it for you…for us" and Sasuke slammed his hands on the table. "Stop the bullshit!" Sasuke glared "You did it for yourself. You knew that they were dangling Hokage to you and you took the chance". Naruto took a deep breath "if you knew they'd do this…why didn't you stop me?" he finally asked.

Sasuke sighed "it was your choice to make. I knew you were pondering what to do. I knew I could lose you. I did try, I told you how I really felt about you. It was the only thing I could do" Sasuke sighed. "I didn't know what you would do" Sasuke looked up and caught Naruto's eyes "but I didn't think you would intentionally hurt me the way you did".

"I love you Sasuke, I have always loved you" Naruto's voice was sad. "You wouldn't do that to someone you love" Sasuke sighed. "In a way I deserved it right. After everything I had done" Sasuke said thinking back. Naruto shook his head "no you didn't. I was just feeling so pressured by the council, the village, the threat they had over you…I thought if I couldn't have you, the least I could do was protect you" Naruto finished.

Sasuke took a breath "you know what's funny?" Naruto shook his head as he waited for Sasuke to continue. "The month leading up to that mission I had, before I saw you last…I was feeling sick" at that Naruto paused "I had wondered what was wrong and thought that maybe one of the experiments that Orochimaru had done to me was acting up, since that happened sometimes. So during my mission I decided to get checked up and dam…the news shocked me greatly" Sasuke glanced away for a moment.

"The night I got back I sat for hours thinking about what to do. I knew no matter what that I had to tell you, and I decided to the next day" Sasuke took a breath "I kept fiddling with the papers, results, the proof I had in my pocket, before finally going into your place to find you…and her" he couldn't help that he shook his head "I was shocked, shocked that you did this, but I still tried to tell you…to tell you that I was going to have your baby. We were going to have a baby". Naruto kept clenching and unclenching his fist but did not interrupt Sasuke. "But you just kept saying…I couldn't…and finally I broke" Sasuke said sadly. "If you had just let me speak I would have forgiving you. Slowly but surely it would have been fine…the only thought that kept going through my head was 'I just want to die'".

Naruto felt so much guilt hit him. Sasuke tried to calm himself before he continued "I was in a lot of pain both physically and emotionally. The baby was slowly killing me, but I couldn't get rid of him, I wouldn't. The pain made me know that I was still alive" Naruto grit his teeth hard. "But I'm glad that what happened, happened" Naruto looked up after the last part Sasuke said.

"I mean afterwards" Sasuke said at the expression on the blonds face "because I found my kids and we made a family…and they all made me feel alive once again" Sasuke rubbed his forehead for a moment "I'm tired of grudges and such…but when I saw you again for the first time in so many years…everything just boiled over". After that Naruto finally spoke "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sasuke" Naruto felt that everything was his fault. If he had just waited one more day back then, what would his life had been like now?

"It's ok…I forgive you Naruto" Sasuke said seeing the surprise on the blonds face from him finally saying his name. "It's ok now" Sasuke said as he pushed the chair back so he could stand. "I'll be heading out…goodnight" he went towards the front door and pulled it open, to have it quickly shut by Naruto.

"I never loved anyone but you" he had forgiven him "I felt horrible trying to force myself to be with Sakura, I was hurting both of you" he really had "I tried dating other people and I couldn't" forgiven him "I couldn't and within that year I went mad because you were gone Sasuke" Sasuke forgave him, but he couldn't forgive himself.

"I hung on to anything that you had sent back to the village. I tried to send teams out to look for you…to get you. I just wanted you back. I almost declined becoming Hokage, and then risked the title just to find you, I just…I just wanted you home". Naruto took a step closer "I love you Sasuke" and he kissed the back of Sasuke's neck making him stiffen.

"I love you…just tell me that there is no chance you could ever be with me, no way you could ever love me again, and I will let you go. I'll only be a friend and nothing more" Naruto's voice shook badly after he admitted that. "But if you give me the slightest idea that I might still have a chance. I swear on my life that I'll never stop until I have you back…so tell me Sasuke, do I have a chance…even a little?" He asked as Sasuke stood quiet. The silence lasted for a few more minutes. Sasuke knew what happened next would decide everything. So he thought, he thought about if he could ever love Naruto like he use to. If he did or didn't still love him, if he could see himself with him, and if there was really something still there. But most of all did he really want this and could he really say he didn't want to at least try.

Taking a deep breath he turned slightly and said the word that decided it, it all "dobe I-" but he couldn't say anything else as he was kissed by those familiar lips that didn't linger to long as they quickly pulled back. Naruto slowly leaned down to rest his forehead on Sasuke's. That one word had said it all. Naruto started to lean down again but Sasuke's fingers came to rest on his lips making him pause. "I could never hate you dobe" Sasuke said and was a little surprised when Naruto only kissed his fingers.

"Goodnight" Sasuke said and with that he finally left. Naruto slowly let his forehead rest on the door and a smile take up his face "dobe never sounded so beautiful before" he mumbled. He was happy, Sasuke had decided to give him a chance. "I won't mess up this time" he stood straight and knew what he had to do. The only real issue now was to deal with the pest that had come to like Sasuke. 'like hell I'll lose to one of those idiots" and then made his way to the kitchen to clean up and get ready for bed.

Sasuke had a lot in his mind as he made his way home. He decided to give Naruto a chance for the main reason that he couldn't lie and say that he had no feelings for Naruto. This didn't mean that he had chosen to be with Naruto it was the fact that it was the same idiot who went by that 'some people should get another chance' ideal, he would always be one of those people.

When Sasuke finally made his way home he couldn't help but find the scene cute. There was Kakashi asleep on the floor with Natsu resting on his chest while he had his left hand on the baby's back supporting him. Rain was lying on a pillow that was on his right arm. She was the closest to him. To her right was Kazuki. Kai was laying over them with his head resting on Kakashi's stomach and Mika was on his left laying on his stomach as well with her head close to Natsu's leg. They all looked more comfortable than Kakashi did. He just covered them up and made his way to bed as well. Today had taken some of his energy.

~~*o*~~

He wasn't jealous. He wasn't jealous…ok he was jealous dam it. He had just been on a casual little walk to get some air as he made his way to a meeting when he saw Sasuke and Neji having lunch together and dam he was pissed. Neji had crept his way up to a sort of friendship with Sasuke and he did it in a dam good amount of time. This made him get a little worried, not by much but even if it was a slight chance he could lose Sasuke, no he didn't even want to think about that.

Naruto knew he had to step up his actions. There was no way he was going to lose to Neji or Kiba or…well Sai wasn't as high up on the radar as those two so he didn't really worry too much about him. It was ok though because he knew that he was not going to lose, he knew that he and Sasuke belonged together and no one would come between them.

Sasuke had seen Naruto from the corner of his eyes and saw the look on his face as he left, which he found amusing. He was enjoying his lunch with Neji and found it funny that Neji hadn't noticed that they were being watched. He was not going to inform him either but it was clear why said person was watching them. With a sip of his tea he started to think of a plan. In all retrospect Sasuke had changed over the years but he was still Sasuke. That didn't mean he wouldn't help out when he could though.

After his meal with Neji he had run across Kiba who, not surprisingly started a conversation with him about nothing really and he couldn't help but find it amusing because Kiba reminded him of one of his kids. As he walked with Kiba he started to think about someone he had come across a few years ago. He glanced at Kiba again and another plan started to form in his mind.

He purposely looked for Sai, who he tried not to hit because he was so openly flirting with him and stating that Sasuke might just be playing hard to get. Rubbing his forehead he told him he had to be on his way to meet his kids. He had a lot going on in his mind right now and decided to go to a place before heading home.

Sasuke looked out at the place before him and let the memories come and go. He just stood there looking for a couple of minutes before finally coming to a decision on what he would do. Everyone deserved a happy ending and he knew sometimes you just needed the right push in order to get there. With a small smile he decided to make his way home.

~~*o*~~

"Guess what Naruto-sama!" When Naruto arrived Rain was the first one to open the door and greet him. "Well what could have my little Rain so energetic?" he asked with a smile "my birthday is next week" she said happily. "Really? Oh my little Rain is growing up so fast" he gave her a big hug lifting her up from the floor and spinning her around. "So are you having a party? Am I invited?" He asked her as she nodded her head and started to tell him some of the things that her mommy said he would do. When she finished and he placed her down she ran off to go play with her siblings since Mika had been calling her.

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the table with some coffee. Sasuke looked up and acknowledged him then went back to his drink. Naruto poured himself a cup and took a seat next to him as well. "I need to talk to you" was the first thing Sasuke said and Naruto began to feel weary about what he wanted to say. The thoughts already spinning in his mind 'he better not say he's dating anyone or I swear I'll blow something up'. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Sasuke and nodded for him to continue.

"The Uchiha compound" Sasuke stated then went quiet. Naruto didn't say anything as he waited until Sasuke was ready to continue. "I wanted to know if I could have the Uchiha compound back? Well I mean the compound if its empty. It's not the Uchiha's anymore" Sasuke finally asked.

They sat quiet for a moment. Naruto couldn't say that he was really surprised at the question because he had thought it would come up eventually. Truth be told he had been waiting for Sasuke to come back and ask him about it.

"You know I've actually been saving it for you, waiting for the day that you would come back. I had to take it as my own which wasn't cheap you know" Naruto said. "So then it belongs to you…I won't take it from you" Sasuke said. "No I've been saving it for you, it's yours Sasuke" Naruto was firm with that. It was for Sasuke. "Thank you" Sasuke said as they each took a sip of their drink.

"So what are you planning to do with the Uchiha compound?" Naruto finally asked. "It's not the Uchiha compound anymore" Sasuke said. "Yes it is I said I'm giving it to you" Naruto replied. "That's not what I mean" Sasuke started "I mean that…there is so much bad blood with the Uchiha name that I just want to put it to sleep. So I won't be Uchiha anymore" he finished. "I don't approve of that" Naruto started "sure there have been some issues but you shouldn't give up your name Sasuke. Good or bad it's who you are. You are an Uchiha, and unless you are prepared to go into a lengthy battle with me on this you better get that thought out of your head" he finished.

Sasuke felt a little more at ease, Naruto was always good with that. "Well I will always be an Uchiha and my kids will know they are part of the clan but I still might not be keeping Uchiha as my last name" at that Naruto looked puzzled before he asked "why not?". Sasuke shrugged "because I'll probably change it to whoever can convince me to marry them" and Naruto chocked.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked when he was finally able to calm down. "Maybe, it would calm things down at least" Sasuke shrugged. "What brought this on or, or did you always want to get married" Naruto asked. "It's more that… I sometimes hear the kids' talking about getting a daddy and it makes me feel like maybe I'm not enough" Sasuke finished. Naruto reached for his hand and held it "that's not true, I've heard them talk about it too, and they just want one to complete the family and they said, they told me 'a daddy will take care of mommy and make him happy'. That's why they want one" he smiled "besides you're a great mommy" he finished teasingly earning a hit.

Truth be told, as soon as Sasuke said getting married he had already been envisioning what it would be like if Sasuke and all the kids had his name, since Sasuke said he would change it. He hadn't let go of Sasuke's hand and he took the moment and tilted it imagining a ring on his finger. He could see it, Sasuke Uzumaki. God the imagination alone made him too happy to breath. They would start their own clan in the Uchiha compound. He would come home and be greeted, by his family and, and he wanted that, he wanted that so badly it hurt.

"Dobe!" brought Naruto out of his thoughts "I've been calling you for a while already, what the hell are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked pulling his hand free. "What uh sorry you know, so yeah" Naruto stumbled on his words Sasuke only raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

~~*o*~~

Sasuke was walking through the Village with Mika. "Mommy look, pweety" Mika pointed to the flower shop. Sasuke looked at the store for a moment before coming to a decision. "Mika do you think you could take care of a plant?" he asked her. She looked up and nodded "Yes, Mika spons-bil" he nodded "alright them let's get one" with that they went into the store.

"Hello welcome to Yamanaka flower shop" Ino said cheerfully but paused when she noticed who it was.

She stared at Sasuke who stared back at her. She wasn't sure what to say at the moment but she started to build up her courage. He remembered Ino from back then. He remembered all the people who tried to break them up, the ones who didn't support him being with Naruto, the ones who didn't trust him and considered him a traitor. He remembered every detail, and he remembered Ino. He never really talked to her much but she had been one of his fan girls like Sakura had. But most of all he remembered what she was like when he came back, and when she found out he was with Naruto and what she had done. He looked for another moment and he remembered.

"Hello Ino" Sasuke said and Ino came out to slowly give him a hug then quickly pulled away. "Ah sorry I mean" she started "its fine it's good to see you, you were one of my few actual friends after all" Sasuke said and he was glad it was true. When he had come back she was weary but still greeted him. When she had found out about him and Naruto she didn't judge and she was someone he could talk to sometimes.

They were kind of secret friends. He had missed her. "I thought it was time I come see you" Sasuke said as he watched her eyes get teary. "I wasn't sure how to approach you so…" she sniffled "I understand" he told her. "Would you like some tea or something?" she asked "what about the shop?" he asked back. Ino shrugged before going over and putting up a back in 15 minutes sign.

Sasuke and Mika were sitting as Ino came back in with some drinks and snacks. Placing them on the table she sat down and finally observed the little girl. "I've been hearing a lot of things about you. Sakura even came here stating how you had tricked Naruto and such. I can't believe gossip so I'd like to hear from you" she glanced at Mika again. "Some of it is pretty true. I have 4 kids, 3 adopted and one I gave birth to but they're all mine and yes Naruto is the father. Hmm well I technically have 5 since I picked up this other little one". Ino looked a little surprised "I can't imagine being a parent yet, and you already have like 5 kids" it was a little shocking to her. "Yes, this is one of my youngest" Sasuke turned to Mika "this is a friend of mommy's" he told her.

Mika looked at Ino then at the snacks then back at Ino. "Hi I'm Mika, it's nice meet you" she said. "Hello my name is Ino it's nice to meet you Mika" Ino smiled "would you like some snacks" Ino asked as Mika nodded "yes, want yummy's" she said and Ino smiled as she gave her a snack and juice which she quickly ate. "Oh Sasuke she's so cute and polite" Ino said watching a small smile come to Sasuke's face. While Mika ate, Ino and Sasuke caught on with each other.

"You should come over and meet the rest of my family, they'd love to meet you too. In fact my daughter 's birthday is in a few days she's turning 8. I would like it if you would come" Sasuke said and Ino smiled "of course I will". Mika tapped Sasuke's arm. "Mommy member?" Mika asked. "Oh yes, Mika wanted a plant, would you like to get something for Rain's birthday as well Mika?" Mika nodded and Ino took them back to the store to look around.

~~*o*~~

Sasuke was currently on his way to the kitchen to make lunch when he spotted Kazuki, Kai and Mika. Kai and Mika were currently telling Kazuki about how he had helped them get Rain a great gift, they never noticed he looked upset the more they talked. He made his way to the kitchen and started to make snacks. Kazuki walked in a few minutes later. "Sasuke-san?" he said getting Sasuke to turn to him. "Can you help me find a great gift to?" he asked shyly and Sasuke thought it was adorable. "Of course, how about we go take a quick look right now? Rain!" Sasuke called and she came running in. "I'm going out a bit with Kazuki, I'm leaving you in charge so you know the rules" she nodded and they both left.

After walking around the village for a bit Kazuki found the perfect gift for Rain. It was a charm braclet but it only had one charm and it was of an onigari with a smiling face. It made him think about how they first really met and she gave him some lunch. "Do you know why it's a perfect gift Kazuki?" Sasuke asked as Kazuki shook his head no "Because you can give her a charm each year that has a special meaning" and Kazuki smiled at that. He went to buy it and was happy he had enough money. Of course he didn't know Sasuke had paid for most of it without him knowing.

As they walked back Sasuke couldn't help but think about what he told Kazuki. The truth was he and Naruto kind of had something like that. He wondered if Naruto remembered.

"Sasuke" they both stopped and turned to see Neji. "Hello Neji" he said politely. "Do you happen to have any free time today?" Neji asked. "For what exactly?" he wasn't really busy per-say but still. "I was hoping we could discuss something, over dinner tonight" Neji finally asked and Kazuki looked between them. "So can I expect your company?"

* * *

**A/N:** Fifth chapter is finally up. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to be quick with chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Naruto had brought Sasuke back home. Then he made the raven fall in love with him, only to break his heart, thinking it better that Sasuke revived his clan. Five years later after finishing up a meeting on a trip to a village as Hokage Naruto encounters Sasuke again. Regret and other emotions go wild especially since the raven is now called mom.

**A/N:** So chapter 6…who knew lol. Hmm I don't know how long this story will be but I don't think it will be to long but let's just see where it ends and how. Also very important, I want to thank everyone for your reviews on my story. Oh also this will kinda be a birthday chap if you want to call it such.

**Warning:** This is boys love as in loving each other. Hm there might be what people consider bashing on some characters. Not like bam they're awful but I warned you none the less so don't complain about oh blah, blah is a good character. It's a story get over it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Just the story I wrote.

"…." Talking

'…..' Thought/thinking

~~*o*~~ Scene change or break whatever you want to call it.

* * *

Ino stood with her eyes sparking and her hands clasped together in front of her chest, as she stood still and looked at Sasuke's kids that were staring up at her with a slightly confused look on their faces. Ino had been invited over to their home, where Sasuke had introduced her and the kids introduced themselves, then she had just stood there for that past few minutes.

"Ino-san are you ok?" Rain asked and that seemed to break Ino out of whatever trance she was in. "Oh my god Sasuke, they're so cute" Ino said as she bent down and gave them all a big hug. Sasuke gave a small laugh as he walked back into the room with Natsu in his arms. "You are very pretty" Kai told her and Ino gave them another big hug, then finally let them go.

"Hold out your hands" Sasuke said to Ino who on reflex did, to end up with Natsu in her arms. She looked down at him and he smiled up at her. "Oh he's adorable Sasuke" Ino said as she rocked him in her arms. "What's his name? How old is he? She asked. "His name is Natsu, he's about 3 months old" Sasuke answered as he ushered Ino further into their home.

Ino had given Natsu back to Sasuke after he started to fuss, and Sasuke had put Natsu down for a nap a few minutes ago. They now sat the table chatting. "Is it hard?" Ino asked "Being a parent I mean?" Sasuke shrugged "I won't lie, it is hard being a single parent, with 4…sometimes 5 kids. They might seem well behaved but they're still children. I let them go wild just like any other parent would. An hour before you came Kai called Mika a 'stupid head' and then she just attacked him, she doesn't look it but she's pretty strong" Sasuke smiled thinking back on it.

"There are times I get really stressed and sometimes I wonder if I can really do this or not, sometimes I just want to be alone so I can cool down, but I would never regret having them or something like that. They might be a handful but, there my family and I love them" Sasuke finished and Ino gave him a smile. "I hope I can be as good a parent as you are Sasuke" Ino said taking a sip of her drink.

They chatted for a bit and Sasuke glanced over in the direction of the front door as he saw Kai go to see who knocked. "You can open the door Kai" he told him and he heard an ok for a response. He started chatting with Ino again as he heard the front door open, and a second later Ino had to stop Sasuke after what she had just heard him say. "Wait back that up, who asked you what?" she asked. Sasuke raised a brow "I said Neji invited me to dinner" and once again Ino paused. "Why?" she finally asked. "He said he wanted to talk about something, I don't know what though since he wouldn't tell me" he shrugged. Ino blinked "and…what did you say? Are you going to go or not?" her eyebrows furrowed. "I told him fine" he replied. "Naruto-sama are you ok?" they herd Kai say as he shook the frozen blonds leg.

Naruto had walked in and had heard the conversation. He had paused when he heard Neji's name but he froze when he heard that Sasuke had agreed to go out on a date with him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He didn't think that Sasuke would be dating already. Well if he really thought about it Sasuke did tell him he was thinking about that. Be it by changing his last name but it was still the same concept since he would need to meet someone. Fear started to grip him dearly and his breath froze.

"Wait so you're going on a date with Neji?" Ino asked. Sasuke gave her a confused look. "What, of course not" Sasuke said simply and that broke Naruto out of his state and he found himself able to move and take a seat next to Ino. "But you said you agreed to dinner" She said again and Naruto nodded at her side. "Yeah to talk about whatever the hell he wants to talk about, it's not a date, why would it be?" he said simply. Ino and Naruto stared at him for a moment. Then looked at each other and shared a look of understanding. They turned back to Sasuke who was giving them a look of his own.

"Wah!" was heard which startled the two blonds. "Sorry" Sasuke said getting up and going towards the noise. Ino turned to Naruto, who had also turned to her. "So clearly Sasuke isn't aware this is a date" she said casually. "Clearly Neji will see that as well" he said back "I can't believe that bastard had the nerve to ask him on a date. There's no way that Sasuke would have accepted if he knew that it was, so the bastard had to play it off like some business or whatever" Naruto grumbled.

It was then that Ino became very aware of some certain facts. "Oh my god, you don't know". Naruto turned back to her at the comment "don't know what?". Ino just gave a grin "well there were perks to being Sasuke's secret friend and sorry to say this Naru-kins but we talked about you to, and since I am still one of Sasuke's best friends I cannot tell you some of the things we talked about, but I will tell you this. Don't give up on him ok". Naruto just blinked "of course I wouldn't! We're going to be together and no one is going to get in my way" he stared in her eyes "I love Sasuke, Ino. I love him". Ino just hummed.

It was a moment later that Sasuke walked back into the kitchen with a sniffling Kai in his arms. He took a seat at the table as he shifted Kai who was snuggled on his chest with his arms around his neck.

"Oh what happened?" Ino asked as Sasuke bounced Kai slightly in his arms. "They were eating something spicy and he decided at the time to rub his eyes" Sasuke shifted Kai a little "I just washed them and I think he could use a nap". He gave small pats to Kai's back.

"Tomorrow's Rain's party, do you have everything you need?" Ino asked. "I still have some things that I need to finish up" Sasuke said "that reminds me, Naruto would you happen to have some free time tomorrow?" He asked looking up at the blond. "Of course I do Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto couldn't help but say excitedly. As soon as he heard Sasuke ask that, there was no way he was going to refuse it. "I was wondering if you could take Rain out so I could set up for her party" Sasuke shifted Kai who was pretty much asleep. "Of course anything you want" Naruto beamed while Ino looked at him and thought he looked like a happy puppy.

~~*o*~~

"Alright, all done?" Sasuke said as he finished styling her hair. He had made it into a flower braid. "Yeah, thank you mommy" Rain said as she looked at her new hair style. Touching it slightly so she wouldn't ruin it she turned and gave Sasuke a big smile. "You're welcome now finished getting dressed, Naruto should be here soon" and just as he finished saying that there was a knock on the door. Rain then hurried to finish getting ready as Sasuke went to get the door.

As expected, there stood Naruto with a big grin on his face. "Well hello love, I've come to whisk my little raindrop away for a few hours of bonding time" Naruto grinned and Sasuke couldn't help that he cracked a smile. It was then Sasuke glanced at the blond's appearance. Naruto was dressed casually and was probably already in his party outfit. He noticed Naruto looking him over as well but clearly for an entirely different reason, since he was not dressed yet for the party.

"Dobe" Sasuke stated. "I'm glad to see you to baby. So am I going to get a little reward for all my help and taking time out of my hokage duties, which I would have done anyway, for this special event?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke decided not to comment on the fact that Naruto seemed to always have some free time in his so called busy agenda.

"I'm ready" they both heard and turned to see Rain dressed in her new aqua blue sundress. "There's my big girl" Naruto smiled and stooped down as Rain ran to give him a hug. He lifted her up and spun her around, then laid a kiss on her forehead. He then planted her back on her feet and looked her over. "Wow your birthday dress is very lovely, and your hair is so pretty, and your nails even match your dress" Naruto said. "Mommy dressed me and did my hair, he's amazing" Rain told him. Naruto looked at Sasuke and just grinned.

"Ok, tell mommy we'll see him later" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "We'll see you later mommy" Rain said as she and Naruto made their way out the door. When they left Sasuke quickly went to work on what needed to be done to get ready for Rain's party. A few hours later he had balloons and decorations up. He had taken a bath and given the kids one. He had just finished dressing Kai and fixing his hair. Once done he let Kai run off but told him to not mess up his clothes or hair. Then he went to his next task.

"Mika, I thought you were a big girl" Sasuke said calmly. "I am, but don't wanna" she said standing her ground. Sasuke grabbed her and she wiggled to get out of his grasp. "No, don't wanna. It hurts!" she yelled and Sasuke sighed before placing her down and kneeling down in front of her. "Mika, I need you to behave so I can get this done. I have a lot to do and you don't want me to get angry do you" Sasuke said sternly. Mika looked up at him her eyes getting a little teary. "Now are you going to behave?" He asked and she nodded.

Picking up the brush he started to fix her hair. She somehow always got it tangled in something so she hated getting it done. It didn't take too long as he tied the last bow in her hair, giving her pigtails. "There all done, if you would listen and let me fix your hair when I tell you it wouldn't be so bad. So are you going to listen more?" he asked and received a nod. "I'm sworry" she said and Sasuke smiled telling her it was ok.

A little later Sasuke went to answer the door as he heard the second knock. He opened it to see Ino. "Hi Sasuke" she chirped and he just smiled. She came in to help him finish up. There was another knock and this time Ino got it. When she came back he saw Kazuki come in. "Come here Kazuki" Sasuke said and the boy quickly made his way over, to have Sasuke fix his hair. "Alright much better, you can go with the others now" Sasuke said as he watched Kazuki run off.

"You really have the mom things down" Ino grinned, and earned a light shove from Sasuke. It was a few minutes later that more people came and surprisingly Kakashi was the second to arrive. Next was Iruka who of course helped Sasuke and Ino while the kids bossed Kakashi around. After Iruka some of Rain's friends from school, which Sasuke was really happy about, since he didn't know if the parents would let them come to his house after all.

Glancing at the clock he knew Naruto would be back soon. That and he felt his chakra approaching. Quitting everyone down and then telling them to hide he went to open the door to be greeted by two smiling faces. "Hi mommy" they both said making Sasuke smile a little. Rain started to tell him about her time with Naruto but stopped when they stepped into the living room and everyone yelled surprised.

The party lasted a few hours and by the end of it the only people remaining were Naruto of course, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka and Kazuki because he was going to sleep over. They were all sitting around that table. Sasuke was at the head of the table feeding Natus a bottle. Naruto was at the end opposite from him. On his left was Kakashi followed by Rain and Ino then Naruto. To his right was Iruka then Kazuki and Mika then Naruto.

"Hey Iruka-san" Kai started "Yes Kai" he answered sweetly. "When are you going to have the pervert's babies?" Kai asked and the adults paused for a moment. "What!" Iruka yelled. Then Naruto and Ino laughed Kakashi looked surprised and Sasuke just smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"You mean you're not?" Kai asked. "Kakashi-san has to ask him to marry him first" Rain put in. "Oh I see" Kai said "pervert when will you ask?" He asked turning to Kakashi who still looked surprised. "Wait a minute guys" Iruka said finally, since he was able to calm down "me and Kakashi are not in a relationship" he finally stated. The kids looked at him then at Kakashi who nodded. "I'm sorry Iruka-san dumped you" Kai said making the two blonds laugh again. "Wait why did he dump me? Why couldn't I have dumped him?" Kakashi asked finally finding his voice. "Is that really what is important?" Iruka put in earning a look from Kakashi "well you weren't the one dumped were you? Well at least you're the women" Kakashi said making Iruka throw his empty cup at his head.

"It's ok pervert, you'll find love again" Kai said. "If you're single in ten years I'll marry you" Rain said. "No way Rain, you can't marry him daddy does not approve" Naruto said and once he realized the word he used he looked at Sasuke. Naruto was surprised to see a slightly surprised look on Sasuke's face and a whirl of emotions in his eyes. He couldn't tell if it was bad or not. Kakashi was looking at Kazuki who had been giving him this betrayed look since Rain said her sentence.

"How come?" Rain asked Naruto. "Because…because Kakashi has a crush on someone and, and that's why Iruka broke up with him" Naruto said making Iruka nod and getting a slight glare from Kakashi. "But, Iruka also still likes Kakashi, so it's complicated" Naruto finished earning a surprised look from Iruka and a smirk from Kakashi. Rain nodded and Kai turned to Sasuke. "Love sounds hard mommy. Its good you have one already" Kai said smiling.

Sasuke could only nod and be glad that he was able to escape Naruto's gaze. He didn't know what he felt at the moment. It was then that Natsu finished his bottle and Sasuke put him to rest on his shoulder. "Alright, I think it's time for everyone to go to bed" Sasuke said and the kids groaned, but none the less they said there good nights and went to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight" Ino, Kakashi and Iruka said as they left. Sasuke closed the door and headed into the living room to see Naruto rocking Natsu to sleep. "Well today was fun" the blond smiled as he came back from putting Natsu in his bed. Sasuke just gave a nod as he led Naruto to the front door. Naruto put his hand on the doorknob but then stood still. Then he turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew something would happen when Naruto turned to him, pinning him with those blue eyes once again. He watched as the blond reached out a hand to touch his cheek, and then lean his forehead onto his. "I know I don't have a right to stop you from…meeting other people but. Just remember that I love you Sasuke" Naruto finished, pulling away with a goodnight as he left. Sasuke stood where he was for a few minutes before going to bed.

~~*o*~~

Naruto sat pissed but hid it well, in his own opinion. Why was he so pissed? Well maybe it was because today was the day that Sasuke was going on a date…with freaking Neji! How he wished he could be there or at least be able to spy on him but he couldn't get away from work. The only good thing if he could count it was that Sasuke was meeting him for lunch. 'Ha in your dam face Hyuuga. You don't get a romantic date' he couldn't help but muse.

(Over to Sasuke)

Sasuke sat across from Neji in the restaurant and was glad that both of their meals arrived just then. Sasuke for one was irritated. He wished Neji would just hurry up and talk about whatever the hell he wanted to talk about so he could go home. But he was glad that the food arrived because he was starving.

"How's your meal?" Neji asked after a while. Sasuke just gave a nod. He couldn't believe that Neji didn't get to the dam point yet, once his meal was done he was heading home, he had a lot to do today. "There was something you wanted to talk about" Sasuke finally stated. He watched Neji take a sip of his drink before he turned his eyes to him.

The truth was Neji was hoping to enjoy this little date a little longer before getting to what he needed to talk about but, it looked as though it was time to get on the topic. "I had really wanted to talk after our meal but I guess it is important" Neji took another bite of food before he continued.

"My uncle is the one who wanted to talk to you about this, but I told him it might sound better coming from me since we are on talking terms and that I would consider us…friends" Neji said as he watched Sasuke's face. "What is it your uncle wants?" Sasuke asked getting to the point.

"My uncle would like you to hand over your rights to the Uchiha land" Neji said. He watched as Sasuke calmly took a sip of his drink. "I see" Sasuke said simply. "Yes he had wanted to talk more in dept with you if you agreed. He would pay you a hefty sum" Neji said smoothly. "May I ask why your uncle wants the land?" Sasuke had a pretty good idea to what the answer would be, but he just wanted to hear it to be sure.

"Well my uncle is thinking of expanding the area of the Hyuuga compound" Neji said. Sasuke gave a nod but said nothing for a moment. "He agreed that we should give you time to think about the offer but that he would need it by the end of the week-" but was cut off by a simple "no" by Sasuke.

"No?" Neji repeated as he sat a little surprised. "No" Sasuke said again as he took another bite of his food. "If you don't mind me asking, why don't you want to hand it over?" Neji couldn't help that he was curios. They technically couldn't take the land because Sasuke was the last living Uchiha, no wait, even though it irritated him Sasuke's child was an Uchiha to. That made them the owners of the land and they would have to be the ones to give it away.

"It should be obvious why I wouldn't give the land away" Sasuke started as he looked up at Neji "it's because I'm going to raise my family there" he finished and turned back to his food. "So you are going to revive the Uchiha name" Neji stated and was once again surprised to see Sasuke shake his head telling him no. "I will always be an Uchiha, and so will my children. But it doesn't have to stay my last night for it to be true" Sasuke answered.

"I'm a little confused by what you mean" he didn't quite get Sasuke's logic. "I mean that I don't mind continuing my line under some other name" Sasuke finished simply. If Neji didn't understand that then he was a lot dumber than he first thought. It took a moment but Neji did understand what Sasuke was implying and he blushed slightly, thinking that the Uchiha was coming on to him. "I see" Neji said with a smile as they started to finish the rest of their food. His confidence in winning Sasuke had only increased by the comment. He would talk with his uncle about this and how a change up in his plan could still have it working out for the better.

"Oh and Neji" Sasuke said getting the raven to look up again. "Happy Birthday" he said simply before finishing up the last bites of his food. Neji's face became flustered as he quickly tried to hide it. The fact that Sasuke wasn't looking up again helped out. "Thank you" Neji said happily and smiled as he ate his last bite of food. So far his birthday had started out great.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto snapped his pen in two. He could feel it, he could sense it. Neji's ego had had increased just now he knew it. Well he claimed he could sense it because he hadn't stopped thinking about it since he knew Sasuke had left for his…meeting. He picked up another pen to continue his writing. 'Neji must have thought he was all that because he got Sasuke to meet him, but looking at it from my point of view I did get the first date with Sasuke, and a kiss no less, and when I touche Sasuke he doesn't move away. Well Sasuke doesn't really do much when I touch him' and it was after that thought that Naruto felt he kind of sounded like a pervert, which was so not ok. He was able to get back to work.

~~*o*~~

"I told you Ino it wasn't a date. He had a message from his uncle that I declined" Sasuke said once again. "Ok fine, I'm glad you did decline it though" She smiled happily. "Are you sure you'll be ok watching the kids?" Sasuke asked as he headed to the door with Ino right behind him. "Yes, yes besides you won't be gone that long and I need to get my bonding time with the little guys" she smiled. Sasuke just smiled as he left.

Sasuke had just finished buying what he wanted when "hey Sasuke" he turned to the voice to see it was Kiba. "Hey Sasuke do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Kiba asked with a big grin on his face. "Sure" Sasuke shrugged. He thought it would be nice since he hadn't seen Kiba in a while.

"I ended up injuring my shoulder a little but besides that my mission went great. It was just boring to have to rest my shoulder for the past few days you know" Kiba said as he ate another piece of meat. "Does it still hurt?" Sasuke asked and Kiba was a little startled that he was well, making conversations so easily. "Nah, not really you know, but well you know just got to bear with it till it gets better" Kiba shrugged. "Just don't over work yourself so it can heal" Sasuke stated making Kiba blush slightly. "O-of course, thanks for worrying" Kiba grinned.

They were finishing up there food when the waitress came back over and placed a small cake in front of Sasuke. "I thought you didn't like sweets?" Kiba asked. "Well…so,so" and with that answer Sasuke pushed the dessert in front of Kiba. "I got it for you. Today's your birthday isn't it" the raven stated one again surprising Kiba. "Oh well um thanks, I didn't even know you knew that" Kiba said blushing. Picking up his fork he took up a piece of the cake and took a bite and smiled.

'If Sasuke knows my birthday then that means he pays some attention to me after all right? So I'm doing ok right yeah' Kiba mused happily to himself not realizing the faces he was making. He was once again surprised when Sasuke pat him on the head. "Sorry you resembled a dog that wanted his head patted so I just…" Sasuke trailed off noticing Kiba's face turn a darker red. He didn't really understand why but guessed he was embarrassed.

~~*o*~~

"Mommy wake up, wake up!" Sasuke heard and felt as his kids jumped on his bed and shook him. "Hm… ok I'm up" he said opening his eyes to see three sets of faces looking back at him. "He up" Mika said happily as they dove in to give him a hug. "Happy birthday mommy!" he heard them say in unison. He laughed before pulling them all into a hug and saying thank you.

Rain was tugging on Sasuke's hand while Kai was pushing Sasuke's leg to get it off the bed and Mika was pushing his back. "Come on mommy you have to get ready for your date" Rain said as they kept trying to move him. "Are you guys really that happy for my date?" he asked looking at his kids and he felt that asking was a stupid question since they had been so excited and counting the days to his birthday and date.

He had long stopped trying to tell them it wasn't that kind of date, but they would not accept that whatsoever. How did this so called date even happen? Well that would require going back about two weeks ago.

(**Flash back:** Two weeks ago)

It was a nice afternoon, and Sasuke was just playing around with his kids in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Rain said. "No!" Kai and Mika laughed as Rain left them to get tickled by Sasuke. A few seconds later Rain came back with Naruto behind her. "Na'to help" Mika laughed and Naruto just smiled as he came to their rescue.

Later they all sat around the living room in a circle eating pasta. "I have an announcement" Naruto said suddenly making the children giggle. "Well as you know…it's almost your birthday Sasuke" he glanced at the raven who shrugged.

"So I was wondering if I could have your day?" Naruto asked getting a slightly confused look from Sasuke. "I mean, I want to take you out and treat you for your birthday…for the whole day" the blond finished. "Like a date" Rain asked. "Yes a date" Naruto said making them all turn to Sasuke waiting for his answer.

Sasuke felt pressured by the looks. "Uh that's nice of you but I don't think-" he was cut off by Kai "of course he will" and just like that the children started to talk about how his birthday would be amazing. "Listen" Sasuke said quieting them down. "That's very nice of you Naruto but I think I will decline" Sasuke said finally. The kids knew that tone so they didn't comment, and Naruto just gave him a small smile and an ok.

It was a week later that Ino had come over to hang out with Sasuke. They had been chatting for a bit until Ino finally asked "did something happen?" Sasuke glanced up before looking back at his drink. "What do you mean?" he asked "well it's just. Come on Sasu you know you can tell me" Ino said warmly.

"They're mad at me" he finally said making Ino ask who? "The kids, Naruto, they're mad at me" Sasuke said with a sigh. "Why would they be mad?" Ino asked. "Well, they're more upset because of two things" he paused before decided to just say it. "A week ago, Naruto asked if he could take me out and treat me for my birthday, for the whole day. They were really excited about it when he said it, but I told him no" he took a sip of his drink "the next reason is that Naruto hasn't been around as much. It hasn't drastically changed or anything. He always randomly comes by. And it's not like he hasn't come by, he just came late to dinner twice, and somehow they're all a little depressed" he finished.

"Why?" Ino asked. "I know they're upset they've been puffing there cheeks and giving me pouts for a week already but really is that so much of a reason" Sasuke shook his head. "I meant why you declined?" she said instead. "Why wouldn't I? I think that Naruto is becoming to accustomed to this arrangement and that he thinks we're together or something" he shrugged.

"Why is that so bad?" Ino finally asked and she saw Sasuke pause. "We aren't together" he stated "I never said you were. I asked why that would be so bad?". Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't think it would be wise, after everything" he finally said. "But isn't it because of everything that it would make the perfect sense" she said back. Another pause "Ino" Sasuke started but stopped.

"Sasuke you do realize what you're doing to yourself. I know Naruto hurt you, but we both know that you have forgiven him. We also know that he is trying to win you back once again and that you are giving him the chance" she said 'and he has a way better chance than the other two' she thought but didn't add. "What I want to know is what is making you hesitate to really give him the chance?" she finally said.

A few minutes passed in silence before Sasuke finally spoke again. "It's just…when it comes to Naruto, it worries me" he finally said. "There will always be doubt and complications but…Sasuke you must realize that you declining has also been bothering you because you were afraid of what it could lead to" Ino shifted closer. "I wasn't afraid I'm worried" he finally said. "I just don't know what to do with Naruto" he finally admitted.

"What do you mean" she asked "the kids love him" he started "it didn't even take them long to love him as much as they do. I know that they think of him as a father figure. I know that they would like it if we were together but…I don't know if I would like that. It's just complicated and I still feel some resentment towards him. I…am so stressed out Ino" shaking his head Ino reached out to hold his hand. "I know you have a lot on your plate Sasuke, but we also know that there was a special someone who can at least cheer you up" she gave a grin "so why not at least get that laugh that you need" she finished with a laugh herself.

It was a few days later that they were all sitting down at dinner. "Mommy more rice please" Mika said getting Sasuke's attention. He shared her some more rice as they listened to Naruto talk. When he finished Sasuke decided he should just speak his mind already "Naruto" he started earning everyone's attention.

"What's up Sasuke" he asked as he paused in chewing his food. "Does the offer still stand?" Sasuke asked earning a confused look from the blond. "For my birthday…or, have you made other plans already?" he finished seeing an understanding look come to the blonds face. "Of course it still stands, there's no way I would be doing anything else for your birthday" the blond said quickly. "Then I don't mind spending the day with you" Sasuke said casually even as he watched the happy looks on all their faces.

(**Flashback over:** back to present)

Naruto stood nervously at the front door as he once again checked his hair. He was wearing a nice pair of nice dark light blue pants and a red and orange shirt. He rocked on his heels as he waited for Sasuke. A knock on the door startled him. Answering it he saw Ino standing there. "Hey Naruto don't you look handsome" she smiled as she made her way in. "So you're the one babysitting" he smiled calming down slightly.

"That's right. Also Naru I'm wishing you good luck on this date. The right or wrong thing could happen ok" Ino said making him nervous once again. "Ready" made them both turn to see Sasuke being pushed and pulled by his kids. "He look boot-e-ful" Mika said. "That's right he really does" Ino said opening the door "now out you go" she pushed Naruto out the door and Sasuke right behind him. "Now you two have fun, bye" she smiled and shut the door. They stood there for a moment before Naruto broke into a grin and Sasuke just gave a shake of his head amused.

Naruto was slightly irritated because so far the past few hours of his date with Sasuke had been going great. Then as they were just walking casually they bumped into Kiba. "Hey there Sasuke, Naruto, what are you up to?" Kiba asked standing a little close to Sasuke. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him. "We're on a date so if you'll excuse us" Naruto said trying to pull Sasuke away. "A date, really?" Kiba asked more to Sasuke than Naruto. Sasuke, who had gotten tired of stating that this date was not a date just shrugged. With a smile Naruto pulled Sasuke away from the jealous looking Kiba.

Naruto gave a big smile as he watched Sasuke take a bite of his salad as they were having a small lunch. He did enjoy the salad but, it might not be something that he could imagine eating too often. But he was happy his hard work had paid off. He had studied hard for this date with Sasuke and this place was one of the results of his hard work.

He had come and tried some of the lunches they had and he knew that Sasuke would enjoy the variety on the menu. He was even happier when he recommended something for Sasuke to try and that the raven had enjoyed it and thanked him for bringing him here. He had used that opportunity to say they should both come again and his raven love had agreed. The day could not be going any better.

A few more hours went by and the sun was starting to set. The past few hours after lunch had been great and Naruto was glad that Sasuke was having a blast. He was annoyed when they came across his other rival. "Neji" they both greeted after Neji said hello. "What are you two up to this evening?" Neji asked giving Sasuke a little smile. "We've actually been on a date since this morning" Naruto said with a grin. "Oh I see" Neji said giving a small glare.

"Yeah we ran into Kiba when were heading to lunch. Now we're on our way to dinner" Naruto added. "That's nice" Neji said and it was then that Naruto realized something that he had wondered earlier when he saw Kiba. "Yeah I mean" Naruto started then he put an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto at the action but just gave a shake of the head. Neji wasn't as nonchalant about Naruto's action as Sasuke was. "I wanted to make this day as great as possible. After all it is Sasuke's birthday" Naruto finished with a smilel as he saw the surprise in Neji's eyes. "I don't think Kiba knew and I realized you hadn't realized either so I thought I should bring it up" he finished with a grin and he was glad to see the split second of anger on Neji's face.

"I apologize for not realizing Sasuke, happy birthday" Neji said with a smile on his face as Sasuke gave him a thank you. "Well if you'll excuse us we're off to dinner" Naruto said once again pulling Sasuke away with another smile on his face. Neji watched them go. "Dam it" Neji heard and turned to see Kiba. "What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"I was just…I was spying ok. I can't believe I didn't know it was Sasuke's birthday. I didn't even get to wish him a happy birthday" he said sadly. "How long have you been spying?" Neji asked. "Since…since I ran into them" he replied embarrassed. "How has it been going for Naruto?" Neji asked but the look on Kiba's face gave him his answer.

Neji and Kiba sat angrily with mixed emotions at a table as they watched Sasuke and Naruto have dinner. They watched as Naruto talked lividly to Sasuke. They couldn't really hear what was being said but couldn't help but feel jealous when Naruto got Sasuke to laugh. They both knew that they had taken a major step back for forgetting Sasuke's birthday, where as Sasuke had given them a surprise on there's.

After dinner was done Sasuke and Naruto walked back to Sasuke's place. Sasuke had told Naruto that it wasn't necessary to walk him back, and Naruto had quickly dismissed that idea. They stood outside Sasuke's door for a moment. "I…I hope I was able to make your birthday fun" Naruto said somewhat shyly. "Yes, I really enjoyed today. Thank you Naruto" Sasuke said as he opened his door. Naruto smiled and made to turn when Sasuke took a step towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight" Sasuke said as he went inside and closed the door.

Naruto stood there for a moment as he pressed his hand on his cheek. He couldn't help the big smile that came to his face, or the fact that he screamed "yes!" while jumping in the air. On the other side of the door stood a slightly surprised Sasuke, who had been slightly startled from hearing Naruto's outburst. He couldn't help but give a little laugh. Naruto finally turned and walked proudly back to his own home the smile never leaving his face. He was so glad that today had went as great as it did and he had not only gotten his Sasuke to smile and laugh but a kiss on the cheek for all his hard work. He'd have good dreams tonight. He felt like he took another good step forward to Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so what kept me was the date with Neji. I didn't have a reason at the time so I had to come up with a good one. Also thought I should state this. It has been close to 3 months maybe a little over since Sasuke and family arrived. Also if anyone wants to know, Natsu was born in March so Rain's birthday is in June. Look forward to chapter 7.


End file.
